I Hate You, My Teacher
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Keadaan pun berbalik sekarang. Kemanakah perginya Yesung? Dapatkah Wookie mendapatkan cinta Yesung kembali? Check This Out.. Chapter 11 END! YEWOOK GS. DLDR! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romanc, Friendship

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. But, CHO KYUHYUN IS MINE *dilarang protes*

Ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya. So, jangan plagiat!

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Ini adalah fict pertama saya. So, mian jika ceritanya gaje dan gak bermutu. Bagi yang nggak suka GENDERSWITCH nggak usah baca. Dont Like, Dont Read. Buat yang baca, please RCL yah demi kelangsungan ff ini dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran anda.

~Atap Sekolah~

-Author POV-

"Hai guys.. " sapa seorang yeoja kepada teman-temannya.

"Hai juga, Wookie " sapa balik teman-temannya

"Oh ya, bagaimana urusan kita dengan anak SMA Cassie ? " tanya yeoja yang bernama Wookie

"Sip.. tenang saja wookie. Ada kita semua pasti beres" sahut Siwon, salah satu temannya dengan membusungkan dadanya

Wookie tersenyum manis "Kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik. Aku sayang banget kalian "

"Kita juga sayang kok sama Wookie " seru Kyuhyun, teman Wookie lainnya

"Yups, Wookie. Karena itu, kita selalu berusaha untuk buat Wookie bahagia dan sealu tersenyum. " ujar Donghae, teman Wookie lainnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Wookie

"Ne.. Aku sangat bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian" ucap Wookie dengan tersenyum

"Wook, memangnya kenapa sih kamu selalu meminta tolong kita buat memberi 'pelajaran' kepada orang yang menyatakan cinta ke kamu ?" tanya Donghae heran

"Jadi kalian sudah tidak mau bantu aku lagi nih" sahut Wookie dengan tampang pura-pura cemberut

_"Eh, bukan itu maksudnya Wookie. Aduh gimana yah "Donghae gelagapan_

"Iya, Wookie. Kita ikhlas kok bantu kamu. Kamu kan teman kita yang paling kita sayang. Ya nggak bro?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Siwon dan Donghae

"Yo'i bro.." seru Siwon dan Donghae serempak

"Ne..ne.. Aku tahu kok kalau kalian sayang ma aku. Ehm, gimana yah.. Aku nggak siap saja kalau harus membagi rasa sayangku untuk kalian kepada orang lain." jelas Wookie

"Jangan begitu Wookie. Kau juga harus merasakan kebahagiaan yang lain. Kita memang sayang sama kamu, tapi kita juga nggak bisa selamanya bersama kamu. Kamu harus punya seseorang yang bisa melindungi kamu, Wookie" terang Siwon dengan merangkul pundak Wookie

"Ne. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku rasa belum saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu." ucap Wookie

"Hemm, itu terserah kau saja Wookie. Yang pasti kita akan selalu menyayangimu" ujar Kyuhyun

~Kringgg... Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi~

"Eh, sudah bel tuh. Masuk yuk " ajak Donghae

"Ayo kita masuk" sahut Siwon

"Loh, Kalian nggak masuk kelas? "tanya Donghae melirik Wookie yang kini sibuk membaca komik dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya sekarang

"Nggak ah, aku malas masuk kelas. Aku mau ngelanjutin baca komik nih. " sahut Wookie cengengesan

"Aku juga malas masuk kelas. Bosan lihat tampang tu guru tua." Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSPnya.

"Oke deh. Terserah kalian saja" ucap Donghae sambil menyeret Siwon ke kelas.

~Di Kelas ~

Seorang guru tua memasuki kelas XII-kelas Wookie dan temannya-dan membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening

"Annyeong anak-anak " sapa guru tersebut

"Annyeong Park Seongsaengnim" sahut murid-murid serempak

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini saya akan digantikan oleh guru baru karena saya harus mutasi ke sekolah lain" jelas Park Seongsaengnim

"Silahkan masuk, Kim seongsaengnim" Park Seongsaengnim kepada seseorang yang berdiri di luar kelas

'Wah, cakep banget' bisik para yeoja begitu melihat seseorang memasuki kelas

"Kim seongsaengnim, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" titah Park Seongsaengnim

"Baik. Nama saya Kim Yesung. Saya pengganti Park Seongsaengnim dan juga akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Saya masih berumur 25 tahun, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya kepada saya apabila ada yang perlu ditanyakan. Mohon kerja samanya anak-anak." ucap Yesung sopan

"Terima kasih Kim seongsaengnim. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat belajar" ucap Park seongsaengnim kemudian meninggalkan kelas

"Anak-anak, sebelumnya saya akan memberikan beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian taati selama saya mengajar kalian." ucap Yesung dengan wajah tegas

"Pertama, dilarang membolos saat pelajaran saya. Kedua, wajib mengerjakan tugas yang saya berikan. Jika ada yang melanggar aturan saya, maka saya tidak akan segan-segan akan memberikan hukuman kepada kalian. Mengerti anak-anak? " jelas Yesung panjang lebar

"Mengerti seongsaengnim." sahut murid-murid serempak

"Baik. untuk saat ini peraturannya itu dulu. Saya akan mengabsen kalian." Yesung sambil membolak-balik buku absen

"Lee Taemin"

"Hadir"

"Kim Jonghyun"

"Hadir"

"Han Eunjung"

"Hadir Seongsengnim"

"Kim Ryeowook"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban

"Kim Ryeowook"

"Maaf seongsaengnim. Kim Ryeowook tidak ada di kelas." ujar Jung Yunho, sang ketua kel

"Kemana dia?" tanya Yesung penasaran dan sedikit emosi karena di hari pertamanya mengajar ada yang melanggar peraturannya

"Biasanya dia ada di atap sekolah, seongsaengnim." jawab Yunho sambil melirik Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang menunduk

"Oh, ya sudah biardia jadi urusan saya nanti. Lee Donghae" Yesung kembali mengabsen murid barunya

"Hadir"

"Choi Siwon"

"Hadir"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Kelas kembali hening.

"Kemana Cho Kyuhyun? Bolos juga? "selidik Yesung

"Maaf seongsaengnim. Kyuhyun biasanya bersama Ryeowook di atap" jelas Yunho lagi

"Aishh, mereka ini benar-benar merepotkan. Padahal sudah mau lulus sekolah" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya heran sambil menahan amarahnya

"Sekarang kalian pelajari buku paket hal. 115. Saya mau menemui teman kalian yang merepotkan itu" ucap Yesung kemudian beranjak keluar kelas

"Aduh, Won. Bagaimana ini?"donghae menyenggol lengan Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Aku juga bingung, Hae. Kita berdo'a saja semoga mereka baik-baik" ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Donghae

***###***

~Atap Sekolah~

"Wook, aku lapar nih. Kantin yuk" ajak kyuhyun

"Nggak ah, lagi seru baca komik nih. Kamu sendiri aja deh. Nggak apa kan?"jawab Wookie sambil membolak-balikkan komiknya dan mendengarkan musik dari ipod_nya

"Ya udah deh. Mau nitip nggak?"

"Nggak usah deh. Makasih"

"Oke. Aku tinggal dulu yah."ucap kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan atap

Wookie kembali membaca komiknya dan sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya. Sangking seriusnya , dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang selain dirinya di atap sekolah.

"Ehm" orang tersebut berdehem tapi tetap diacuhkan oleh Wookie

"Ehm" Wookie tetap tidak bergeming

"Hei kau." bentak orang tersebut sontak membuat Wookie kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya

"Nugu? " tanya Wookie singkat

"Saya Kim Yesung. Pengganti Park Seongsaengnim."

"Oh" Wookie kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada komik yang tengah dipegangnya

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu kan?" tanya Yesung mencoba menahan amarahnya

"Hemm" sahut Wookie dengan cueknya

Yesung semakin emosi "Kau dengar kata-kataku barusan kan?"

"Yeah" Wookie tetap cuek

Yesung sudah tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Dia langsung menarik tangan Wookie hendak menyeretnya kembali ke kelas.

"Hei. Apa-apaan kau ini. Cepat lepaskan" hardik Wookie mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung

"Kenapa? Saya hanya mau membawamu ke kelas. Itu saja." Yesung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya begitu Wookie mulai berontak

Wookie tetap mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung "Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku"

"Kau harus mau. Saya ini gurumu." elak Yesung

"Cih, apa peduliku meskipun kau guruku. Sekarang lepaskan aku" teriak Wookie

"Tidak akan sampai kau mau kembali ke kelas"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak" Wookie masih berteriak emosi

"Baik. Kalau kau tidak bisa dengan cara begini, maka saya akan menggunakan cara yang lebih ekstrem" ancam Yesung

"Silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut" tantang Wookie

"Kau menantangku yah. Baik. Ini maumu, jadi jangan salahkan saya ya" Yesung menyeringai

Yesung mendorong Wookie sampai di dinding. Kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Wookie di samping kepala Wookie.

Yesung perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie. " Jangan menyesal yah. Kau yang menantangku loh. "

"Ya,. Apa yang ma..u kau la..kukan?" Wookie mulai panik karena wajahnya Yesung semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Ehm,, aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran kok." Yesung kembali memasang evil smirk-nya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie, dan..

˜ Chu ˜

Wookie membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika merasakan bibir Yesung menempel pada bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian Wookie berontak dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yesung.

T B C

Mian kalau ff nya ancur bin gaje *bow*

**REVIEW, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. But, CHO KYUHYUN IS MINE *dilarang protes*

Ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya. So, jangan plagiat!

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Ini adalah fict pertama saya. So, mian jika ceritanya gaje dan gak bermutu. Bagi yang nggak suka GENDERSWITCH nggak usah baca. Dont Like, Dont Read. Buat yang baca, please RCL yah demi kelangsungan ff ini dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran anda.

˜ Chu ˜

Wookie membelalakkan matanya lebar ketika merasakan bibir Yesung menempel pada bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian Wookie berontak dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yesung.

PLAKK

Wookie menampar pipi Yesung sangat keras. Ia sangat shock atas apa yang dilakukan gurunya terhadapnya.

"Keterlaluan kau," teriak Wookie dengan kilatan kemarahan yang sangat jelas di matanya dan segera meninggalkan orang yang telah merebut ciuman darinya.

-Yesung POV-

PLAKK

Tamparan itu seolah menyadarkanku akan apa yang telah aku perbuat barusan.

"Keterlaluan kau," teriaknya.

Aku hanya bisa bungkam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Tadinya aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran saja, tapi kenapa aku malah.. aishh, mengapa aku bisa lepas kontrol seperti itu sih. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Kuakui memang kalau Wookie sangat cantik dan imut, pria mana yang tidak akan tertarik dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, aku ini guru dan dia murid. Mana boleh aku melakukan hal seperti tadi. Hah, hari pertama menjadi guru sudah mengalami hal sulit seperti ini. Rasanya telah jatuh harga diriku sebagai guru. Bagaimana ini? Semoga dia tidak membeberkan kejadian ini ke teman-temannya atau melaporkan kepada guru lain. Huh.. lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang guru saja toh saat ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Terus-terusan disini tambah membuatku pusing.

-Wookie POV-

Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari menuju kelas. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku sangat shock atas kejadian barusan. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh orang yang belum aku kenal. Jantungku masih berdetak tak karuan. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari mataku semakin lama semakin deras. Aku masih terus berlari dan,,

BRUKK

Aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ceroboh sekali aku.

"Mian," ucapku parau dan segera berlari kembali tanpa melihat orang yang kutabrak tadi.

"Eh, Wookie. Kau kenapa?" terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan dari orang yang kutabrak tadi. Aku mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Kyuhyun, sahabatku.

Aku segera menghentikan lariku begitu menyadari Kyuhyun berlari mengejarku.

"Hosh..hosh.. Wookie kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap wajahnya. "Kyu,, hiks..hiks"

"Wookie kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Kyu.." aku segera melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Wookie.. uljima," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku.

"Hiks.. Hiks," aku tetap menangis dan menyamankan posisiku di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambutku, "Shutt,, uljima Wookie"

Aku tetap menangis di dada Kyuhyun. Tak peduli kini kemeja Kyuhyun mulai basah karena air mataku. Pelukan Kyuhyun sangat nyaman dan membuatku tenang.

"Wookie, kau ada masalah apa? Mianhae aku tadi meninggalkanmu sendirian di atap. Apa ini semua gara-gara aku?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Ani Kyu..hiks.. Ini semua bukan salahmu.. hiks"

"Terus kenapa dong kamu jadi menangis seperti ini? Wookie yang kukenal tidak cengeng seperti ini," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisanku. Sungguh memalukan, seorang Wookie menangis hanya karena seorang namja. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kyuhyun. "Aku cuma shock, Kyu."

"Shock? Shock kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Kyuhyun. Aku menundukkan wajahku. "Aku habis di..dicium seseorang yang tak kenal, Kyu."

"MWO?" Kyu terkejut mendengar pernyataanku.

"Siapa yang berani menciummu Wookie? Katakan padaku! Akan kuhabisi dia," teriak Kyuhyun emosi.

"Kyu, jangan teriak-teriak. Malu diliatin anak lain. " Aku melirik anak-anak sekelilingku lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. *sumpah author ngiri banget ma Wookie*

"Tapi Wookie.."

"Shutt Kyu. Kau sabar dulu, ne."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti itu, Wookie. Aku benar-benar tak terima, " kata Kyuhyun dengan mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Iya, Kyu. Aku tahu. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja. Kita bicarakan hal ini kepada Siwon dan Donghae," ajak Wookie.

"Uhm, oke deh. Ayo, Wookie," Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Wookie dan beranjak menuju kelas.

-Yesung POV-

Huft, hari pertama mengajar sudah sial kayak gini. Semoga kedepannya gak sial lagi deh. Amin.. Kayaknya aku harus rajin-rajin pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa buat tolak sial.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan atap menuju ruanganku. Saat aku melewati koridor, mataku tak sengaja melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di lorong yang berada di sebelah kanan koridor. Aku mengamati kedua orang itu dari jauh.

Ehh, itu bukannya Kim Ryeowook yah?

Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa kedua orang tersebut.

Benar. Itu Kim Ryeowook. Dasar anak tak tahu aturan. Bisa-bisanya dia berpelukan dengan pacarnya seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah. Oh, pantas saja tadi dia begitu marah saat aku menciumnya. Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar toh. Tak ada kesempatan dong buat aku.

Aishh, kenapa mikirin anak kurang ajar itu lagi sih? Yesung, sepertinya sistem otakmu harus diservis deh biar tidak konslet. Ah, lebih baik aku segera ke ruangan saja deh daripada pusing.

"Annyeong, seongsaengnim," sapa Park Seongsaengnim saat aku memasuki ruang guru.

"Annyeong, Park Seongsaengnim," sapaku ramah.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mengajar di kelas saya eh, maksudnya mantan kelas saya?" tanya Park Seonsaengnim penasaran.

"Ehm, cukup menyenangkan dan cukup melelahkan," jawabku seraya duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Park seonsaengnim menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Iya. Sedikit," kataku singkat.

"Apakah masalah ini mengenai Kim Ryeowook dan teman-temannya?" tebak Park seongsaengnim.

Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah Park seongsaengnim. "Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Tentu saja saya tahu. Kim Ryeowook dan teman-temannya memang sering membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini, " jelas Park seongsaengnim.

"Oh, begitu. Bisakah anda ceritakan tentang mereka?" tanya Yesung antusias.

"Baik. Kim Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi, dia sering bertingkah seenaknya di sekolah ini. Dia sangat manja sama orang tua dan sahabatnya. Apapun permintaan Ryeowook pasti dituruti oleh mereka. Mungkin, itulah yang menyebabkan Ryeowook bersifat suka seenaknya sendiri. Mereka sering sekali membolos pelajaran makanya nilai mereka cukup jauh di bawah standart. Pada dasarnya, mereka tidak bodoh hanya saja mereka sangat malas," terang Park seongsaengnim.

"Kami sebagai guru sebenarnya sudah tidak sanggup menangani mereka. Mereka sudah tidak bisa dinasehatin dengan baik-baik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak ingin dipecat oleh Kim Hankyung hanya karena kita membuat putri semata wayangnya tidak nyaman disini." tambah Park seongsaengnim.

"Tapi apakah tidak ada guru atau siapapun yang berani kepada mereka?" tanyaku.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada. Semua penghuni sekolah ini tak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka. Huh, aku merasa menjadi guru yang tidak berguna," ucap Park seonsaengnim dengan raut muka sedikit menyesal.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Karena sekarang mereka murid saya, jadi saya juga akan berupaya membuat mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik," ucapku optimis.

"Semoga berhasil, Yesung seongsaengnim" seru Park seongsaengnim dengan menepuk-nepuk pundakku kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku.

Pantas saja Kim Ryeowook tidak sopan sekali padaku meskipun aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku ini gurunya. Ternyata kelakuannya seperti itu. Eits, aku jadi teringat ciumanku dengan Ryeowook tadi. Bagaimana kalau dia balas dendam padaku karena menciumnya seenaknya? Bagaimana kalau dia lapor kepada orangtuanya lalu orangtuanya marah terus mereka memecat aku?

Andwae,, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Bisa benar-benar jatuh harga diriku jika dipecat hanya karena sebuah 'CIUMAN'. Sepertinya aku harus lebih waspada nih.

Ah, aku jadi menyesal atas apa yang aku perbuat tadi padanya. Kenapa tadi kok aku bisa menciumnya sih? Kenapa aku harus lepas kontrol saat melihat wajahnya yang imut dan bibirnya yang kissable?

Hah, tetap saja aku tidak boleh melakukan itu. Aku seharusnya ingat status. Aku 'guru' dan dia 'murid'. Rasanya otakku benar-benar konslet hanya karena satu nama, 'KIM RYEOWOOK'

-Author POV-

Wookie dan Kyuhyun telah sampai di kelasnya.

"Darimana saja kalian? Biasanya jam istirahat gini kalian ada di kantin tapi tadi pas aku sama Siwon kesana kalian tidak ada," tanya Donghae begitu Kyuhyun dan Wookie duduk di bangku mereka.

"Ehm, tadi Wookie ada masalah," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik Wookie yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Masalah apa? Cerita dong sama kita," Siwon angkat bicara.

"Katanya tadi Wookie habis dicium sama pria yang tidak dikenal," jelas Kyuhyun berbisik.

"MWOO?" teriak Siwon dan Donghae serempak dan membuat seluruh siswa menoleh ke arah mereka, tak terkecuali Wookie yang tadinya sedang menunduk.

"Heh, apa kalian lihat-lihat. Lee Donghae tampan yah. Itu sudah dari dulu" ucap Donghae narsis kepada teman sekelasnya.

Pletakk

"Aduh.. Wookie sakit.." rengek Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya yang digeplak Wookie dengan kotak pensilnya.

"Eh, sakit banget yah, Hae?" Wookie mengelus kepala Donghae yang tadi digeplaknya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Umm, sakit banget Wookie," ujar Donghae dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sok manja.

"Mian, Hae. Kalian sih pakai teriak-teriak terus pake acara narsis-narsisan segala lagi," ucap Wookie.

"Aku kan memang tampan, Wookie" bela Donghae.

"Sudah, sudah Hae. Masak begitu doang sakit sih. Dasar pengen cari perhatian Wookie aja tuh," seru Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Terserah aku dong. Wookie kan juga sahabatku. Jadi wajar dong kalau aku pengen manja ke dia," elak Donghae sambil masang deathglare-nya ke Kyuhyun.

"Eits, udah dong. Wookie dapat masalah, kalian malah ribut nggak jelas," Siwon menengahi.

"Iya. Udah dong. Kalian kan sahabat aku, jadi kalian bebas deh manja-manjaan sama aku." ucap Wookie tulus.

"Beneran Wookie? Aku juga mau manja-manjaan sama Wookie deh kalau gitu." ucap Siwon dengan mata berbinar dan langsung membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Yee,, tadi sok jadi penengah sok serius. Nggak taunya.." dumel Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Siwon.

"Iya iya. Terserah kalian aja deh," ucap Wookie pasrah.

"Eh, iya Wookie sampai lupa. Gimana tadi ceritanya kok kamu bisa dicium sama orang sih?" tanya Donghae back to the topic.

"Eh iya. Aku belum cerita yah. Oke deh aku ceritain. Tadi itu.." Wookie mulai bercerita.

KRINGGG ~Bel Istirahat selesai~

"Yah, udah bel. Kita bolos yuk. Kita lanjutin lagi ceritanya," ajak Donghae.

"Nggak deh, Hae. Nanti di rumahku aja deh ceritanya. Aku lagi tidak mood buat bolos nih," sanggah Wookie kemudian menundukkan kepala menigingat kejadian tadi

"Oh.." Donghae hanya manggut-manggut. Dia berpendapat bahwa Wookie mungkin masih trauma atas kejadian tadi yang menimpanya.

"Annyeong, anak-anak."

"Annyeong, Yesung Seongsaengnim."

Wookie sontak mendongakkan kepalanya begitu dia mendengar nama guru yang merebut ciumannya disebut. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Yesung.

'Cih, ketemu dia lagi. Dasar orang mesum nggak pantes jadi guru. Tunggu pembalasanku, guru mesum,' batin Wookie dengan menyeringai evil.

'Huh, akhirnya dia masuk kelas juga. Aku kok jadi gugup begini kalau lihat dia yah. Eh, apaan itu. Dia pake natap aku kayak gitu plus menyeringai seperti itu. Jangan-jangan ada yang direncanain lagi. Aku harus waspada nih,' batin Yesung.

"Ehm, anak-anak. Saya akan memberikan beberapa soal latihan dari bab yang kalian pelajari tadi," ucap Yesung sembari membagikan soal kepada muridnya.

Kini Yesung telah sampai di depan meja Wooie dan Kyuhyun. 'Cih, dasar anak sekolahan jaman sekarang. Duduk sebangku saja harus sama .' dumel Yesung dalam hati dan memandang Wookie dan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Wookie mulai sebal ditatap Yesung seperti itu. 'Apa-apaan dia. Dasar guru mesum' gerutu Wookie dalam hati seraya melemparkan deathglare-nya kepada Yesung yang kemudian dibalas lemparan deathglare juga oleh Yesung.

"Ehm.." Kyuhyun berdehem menghentikan perang deathglare antara Wookie dan Yesung.

"Eh, ini soal kalian. Kerjakan dengan baik." Yesung tersadar sembari menyodorkan soal kepada KyuWook dan melirik Wookie sinis kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

"Wook, kau kenal dengan guru baru itu? " bisik Kyuhyun.

"Dia target baru kita," jawab Wookie singkat sambil menyeringai.

"Maksud.." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong begitu Yesung memberikan interupsi

"Kerjakan soal kalian sendiri. Jangan ngobrol saja." Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Wookie.

-2 jam kemudian,, KRIINGGG (Bel pulang)-

"Kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian," perintah Yesung.

"Ahh,, ne seongsaengnim," sahut anak-anak dengan malas.

"Mana lembar jawabanmu, Wookie? Sini biar aku yang kumpulkan." tawar Kyuhyun.

"Nih.. Gomawo, Kyu." Wookie menyodorkan jawabannya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju meja guru.

"Ini milik saya dan Kim Ryeowook, seongsaengnim." Kyuhyun menyerahkan lembar jawaban kepada Yesung.

"Taruh saja disitu." jawab Yesung singkat.

'Dasar manja, Mengumpulkan lembar jawaban saja pakai bantuan pacarnya. Tidak punya kaki buat jalan sendiri apa..' sewot Yesung.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa belajar ya anak-anak." nasihat Yesung lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Wook, jadi ke rumahmu kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Pastinya." jawab Wookie singkat sambil membereskan barangnya.

"Oh ya, Wookie. Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Hayo, kalian sembunyikan apa dari kita?" sahut Donghae.

"Iya nanti aku ceritakan." ujar Wookie.

"Ya sudah deh. Ayo pulang.." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Wookie dan mereka mulai meninggalkan kelas dengan Siwon dan Donghae yang mengekor di belakangnya menuju parkiran.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, mereka terus bercanda dengan riangnya. Mereka tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Cih.. Tidak di kelas, tidak di luar kelas pacaran saja kerjaannya. Kemana-mana selalu berdua. Serasa dunia hanya milik mereka. Apa mereka kira semua yang ada di dunia cuma kontrak," sewot Yesung ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang merangkul bahu Wookie sambil tetap berjalan.

TBC

**Gomawo yang udah review… Mian saia gak bisa balas satu-satu coz saia upload dri hape..**

**Klo review nya banyak, saia bakalan apdet kilat deh..**

**Mind To Review_?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. But, CHO KYUHYUN IS MINE *dilarang protes*

Ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya. So, jangan plagiat!

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Ini adalah fict pertama saya. So, mian jika ceritanya gaje dan gak bermutu. Bagi yang nggak suka GENDERSWITCH nggak usah baca. Dont Like, Dont Read. Buat yang baca, please RnR yah demi kelangsungan ff ini dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran anda.

-Rumah Wookie-

"Umma, Wookie pulang.." teriak Wookie saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat umma nya sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

"Annyeong, ahjumma." sapa Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon.

"Eh, ada kalian juga. Tumben jam segini kalian sudah sampai rumah?" tanya Heechul dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Iya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita kerjakan. Umma kita ke kamar Wookie dulu yah, umma." kata Wookie lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Heechul

"Sudah tadi di kantin. Wookie duluan yah, umma" pamit Wookie.

"Permisi, ahjumma." pamit tiga namja yang mengekor di belakang Wookie.

"Ne, silahkan. Nanti umma panggil kalau makan malamnya sudah siap," seru Heechul.

"Hah.." Wookie melemparkan tubuhnya di atas bed king size miliknya.

"Wookie, kau hutang penjelasan dengan kami." ucap Kyuhyun diamini oleh Donghae dan Siwon.

"Iya iya, teman-temanku yang cakep.." jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Wook, apa maksudmu tentang target itu? Apakah targetnya itu Yesung Seongsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Yupz. Bener banget."

"Emang alasannya apa?" Kini giliran Donghae yang buka suara.

"Huh.. Sebenarnya aku malas membicarakan hal ini lagi." Wookie menghela nafasnya.

"Kalian tahu, dia itu guru mesum. Dia adalah orang yang cium aku tadi pagi." jelas Wookie dengan tampang suram mengingat kenangan buruk tersebut.

"MWOO?" Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae kompak berteriak.

"Eh, Apa-apaan kalian. Kalian mau bikin aku diusir dari komplek ini gara-gara bikin keributan eoh?" omel Wookie sambil menutup telinganya.

"Eh, mian Wookie. Kita cuma kaget kok bisa guru baru itu menciummu." jawab Siwon disertai anggukan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Yah, menurutnya sih itu cara paling tepat untuk membuat aku masuk kelas," terang Wookie malas.

"Cara macam apa itu! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus balas itu guru mesum!" Kyuhyun berkoar-koar seperti orang yang demo di depan gedung DPR.

"Ya. Kita harus balas dia." giliran Donghae yang seperti orang demo.

"Oke. Oke. Tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan cara seperti biasa untuk memberinya pelajaran. Kita harus menggunakan strategi." Wookie tersenyum licik.

"Kita kerjain dia setiap hari saja. Gimana?" saran Kyu dengan aura evil yang terpancar.

"Ehm,, ide bagus. Kita lakukan mulai besok." ucap Wookie dengan menyeringai.

"Sipp" sahut Siwon dan Donghae.

"Oke. Kita main game yuk.. Bosan bahas guru mesum itu terus." ucap Wookie.

-Jam makan malam-

"Anak-anak.. Ayo makan malam dulu." teriak Heechul dari ruang makan.

"Iya, eomma. Tunggu bentar." teriak Wookie tak kalah keras.

Wookie membangunkan ketiga namja yang ketiduran di kamarnya seusai main game tadi.

"Woy,, Bangun.. Nggak ada yang mau makan ya? Ya sudah deh, makanannya aku habiskan saja," ancam Wookie.

"Jangannn.." Trio namja itu sontak bangun mendengar jatah makan mereka mau disikat (?) sama Wookie.

"Cih,, Dasar.. Makanan mulu yang diinget." gerutu Wookie lalu beranjak menuju ruang makan.

*Ruang Makan*

"Appa.." Wookie memanggil appanya yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan dengan manja dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang appa.

"Eh, anak appa yang cantik ternyata." ujar Hankyung sambil mencium pipi anak semata wayangnya.

"Hari ini, eomma masak makanan kesukaan kalian. Ayo, anak-anak dimakan," seru Heechul.

"Wah,, ddokbokki.. Pasti enak, " kata Wookie dan teman-temannya yang kini telah duduk manis di kursi makan sambil memandang lezat ddokbokki di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan." seru Hankyung.

"Ehm, masakan ahjumma benar-benar lezat." puji Donghae dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Heechul tersipu.

"Kita boleh sering-sering numpang makan disini kan ahjumma? " tanya Kyuhyun mengharap.

Heechul tersenyum "Iya. Tenang saja. Ahjumma sudah anggap kalian seperti anak ahjumma sendiri kok. Iya kan, appa?"

"Iya. Kalian kan sahabat Wookie, jadi kalian sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri" jelas Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Yee,, makan enak gratiss.." sorak Kyuhyun yang diikuti Siwon dan Donghae

"Uh,, dasar.. Maunya yang gratis mulu." cibir Wookie

"Itu keuntungan buat kita. Bisa makan masakan seenak ini, gratis pula. Ya nggak? " sanggah Siwon dengan melirik Donghae dan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya.

"Betul." jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae serempak.

"Sudah.. sudah.." Hankyung menghentikan perdebatan kecil tersebut.

"Ehm,, Wookie chagi, kamu sekarang kan sudah mau kelulusan jadi appa dan eomma berniat untuk memberi guru private buat kamu. Bagaimana Wookie?" tanya Hankyung

"Ehm, terserah kalian saja deh" jawab Wookie nurut

"Bagus. Kamu tentuin sendiri gurunya atau appa dan eomma yang tentukan?" tanya Hankyung

"Ehm,, appa dan eomma saja deh yang tentukan. Wookie malas ngurusi hal kayak begituan," jawab Wookie.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma. Kami pulang dulu. Gomawo atas makan malamnya." pamit Kyuhyun begitu makanannya habis.

"Kami juga pamit, ahjussi ahjumma. Gomawo." ucap Siwon dan Donghae

.

"Wookie, kita pulang dulu yah." ucap Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wookie.

Keesokan Harinya di Sekolah...

"Wook, bagaimana?

jadi tidak?" tanya Siwon.

"Jadi dong," sahut Wookie.

"Kayaknya misi kita kali ini bakalan seru nih," seru Donghae.

"Iya. Biasanya yang kita gangguin tuh anak-anak. Sekarang bapak-bapak. Hahaha," Donghae tertawa evil kemudian diikuti oleh Siwon dan Wookie.

"Eh, tumben Kyuhyun belum datang? Kemana dia?" tanya Wookie baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada.

"Iya ya. Sebentar. Aku telepon saja deh dia," ujar Siwon seraya mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau dimana sekarang? Tumben belum datang," ucap Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menjawab telepon darinya.

'Aku masih di jalan. Aku habis beli sesuatu untuk memudahkan misi kita,' terang Kyuhyun di seberang.

"Sesuatu apaan? Cepat datang yah. Penasaran nih kita," tanya Siwon penasaran.

'Ada deh pokoknya. Lihat saja nanti. Ini saja aku baru terlintas ide beginian. Langsung aku siapkan perlengkapannya, biar nanti kalian tidak repot,'

"Wah, serius sekali kau dalam bidang kerja-mengerjai orang. Benar-benar Evil Kyu. Hahaha," sindir Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." sahut Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ya sudah deh. Bye," Siwon berniat menutup teleponnya.

'Eh, beritahu Wookie dan Donghae kalau aku baru menemukan ide tambahan,' ujar Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tak jadi menutup teleponnya.

"Oke," Siwon memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantongnya.

"Wook, Hae.. Kyuhyun punya ide tambahan untuk misi kita. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapannya. Berarti nanti kita tinggal jalan saja," jelas Siwon kepada Donghae dan Wookie.

"Sipp.. Otak Kyuhyun benar-benar encer buat hal beginian. Hahaha," ucap Donghae entah bermaksud memuji atau mengejek Kyuhyun. Wookie yang mendengarkannya hanya manggut-manggut sambil memikirkan kira-kira rencana apa yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

~KRIINGGG~ Bel tanda masuk sekolah

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Hampir saja dia telat masuk sekolah.

"Nih.." Wookie menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Wookie." Kyuhyun langsung meneguk

air dalam botol tersebut.

"Kyu, beritahu rencana barumu dong," pinta Wookie.

"Sini, aku bisikkan," Wookie mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun sedang membisikkan ide evilnya, Yesung baru memasuki kelas dan terkejut melihat pose KyuWook seperti orang berciuman jika dilihat dari tempat sekarang ia berdiri.

'Eh, apa-apaan mereka. Ciuman kok di kelas sih. Seperti tak punya tempat lain saja. Nggak malu apa sama teman-temannya. Berarti masih lebih keren aku pas cium Wookie di atap deh kalau gitu. Kan di atap sepi. Ehh, mikir apaan sih aku ini,' batin Yesung lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong, anak-anak" sapa Yesung agak keras saat ia telah sampai di mejanya. Hal itu membuat KyuWook membubarkan acara bisik-bisik tetangganya barusan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini seongsaengnim akan menjelaskan tentang macam-macam tenses dalam Bahasa Inggris. Kemungkinan bab ini yang paling banyak muncul dalam ujian kelulusan nanti," jelas Yesung.

Yesung berbicara panjang lebar sudah sekitar satu jam. Hampir semua murid memperhatikan penjelasannya, kecuali 'Empat Serangkai' yang entah sudah melayang kemana pikirannya. Mereka sedari tadi hanya seolah memperhatikan tapi kenyataannya tak ada satupun yang masuk ke otak mereka. Jangankan masuk otak, baru masuk telinga kanan saja sudah keluar lagi. Kasian telinga kirinya tak kebagian jatah mendengar. Untung saja, dulunya mereka sering berlibur ke luar negeri sehingga setidaknya mereka tidak babo-babo amat dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Sudah mengerti anak-anak?" tanya Yesung seusai menjelaskan.

"Mengerti, seongsaengnim."

"Bagus. Saya akan memberikan latihan soal lagi seperti kemarin. Saat jam istirahat, lembar jawabannya harus sudah ada di meja saya," ucap Yesung seraya membagikan soal latihannya.

"Jelas, anak-anak?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Jelas, seonsaengnim."

"Ya sudah. Saya tinggal dulu yah. Saya ada perkerjaan lain. Annyeong," ucap Yesung seusai membagikan soalnya lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju ruangannya.

~Jam Istirahat~

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Wookie kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sudah semua. Ayo kita kumpulkan," ajak Siwon sambil mengambil lembar jawaban miliknya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk dijadikan satu.

"Ayo, teman-teman. Kalian ikut ke ruang guru tidak?" tanya Wookie kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sedari sibuk dengan kegiatan lain entah apa itu.

"Ikut..." jawab Donghae dan Kyuhyun serempak.

"Ayo," Empat serangkai kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ruang guru.

"Kelihatannya sibuk sekali tuh guru," ujar Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Iya." jawab Siwon dan Donghae dengan mengamati Yesung yang kini sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dan beberapa tumpuk kertas di mejanya.

Wookie hanya terdiam, tak menyahuti perkataan teman-temannya. Dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang sibuk kemudian matanya mengitari seluruh ruang guru dengan detail.

"Wook, ayo kita masuk. Capek nih berdiri terus disini," ajak Donghae.

Wookie menghentikan langkah teman-temannya yang hendak memasuki ruangan, "Tunggu. Aku sedang mencari ide buat ngerjain dia. Mumpung sekarang dia lagi sibuk." Mata Wookie masih fokus berkeliling di dalam ruangan tersebut.

'Tingg' Mata Wookie berbinar ketika dia melihat ke arah kolong meja Yesung.

"Ahaa.. Aku dapat ide. Mana lembar jawabannya, biar aku yang memberikan ke dia. Kalian tunggu disini saja." ucap Wookie lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong, seongsaengnim." sapa Wookie sok ramah kepada Yesung.

"Ne. Ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang masih tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya tanpa melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara sehingga ia tak menyadari yang ada di hadapannya adalah Wookie.

"Mian mengganggu. Ini lembar jawaban saya, seongsaengnim."

"Iya, taruh situ saja," ucap Yesung yang masih tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ne, seongsaengnim. Oops.." Wookie sengaja menjatuhkan lembar jawaban itu. Wookie langsung merendahkan badannya seolah berniat hendak memunguti lembar jawaban tersebut.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menjalankan misinya, yaitu mengerjai Yesung begitu ia melihat tali sepatu Yesung terlepas dua-duanya tadi. Perlahan tangan Wookie meraih kedua tali sepatu Yesung kemudian mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan hati-hati. Selesai. Tali sepatu Yesung kini telah menyatu antara yang kanan dan kiri dengan erat. Yesung masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tak menyadari apa yang Wookie perbuat kepad sepatunya.

Wookie memunguti lembar jawaban yang sedari tadi berserakan di sebelahnya kemudian berdiri lagi. "Saya taruh sini ya, seonsaengnim. Kamsahamnida. Permisi," Wookie bergegas keluar ruangan dengan tersenyum evil.

"Wookie, apa tadi yang kamu lakukan di kolong meja? Kok lama sekali nggak berdiri-berdiri," tanya Donghae yang disertai anggukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kita lihat saja. Sekarang kita harus buat guru mesum itu berdiri dan berjalan," ucap Wookie.

"Hei, kau sini." panggil Wookie kepada seorang anak yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

Anak itu bergegas menghampiri Wookie cs dengan raut muka sedikit ketakutan. "Sunbae yang manggil saya tadi?"

"Bukan. Obama tuh yang manggil kamu. Ya, jelas aku lah yang manggil kamu. Nggak dengar apa." jawab Wookie galak.

"Mi.. Mianhamnida sunbaenim. Ada perlu apa sunbaenim memanggil saya?" tanya anak itu ketakutan.

"Huh, kau sampaikan pada Yesung seongsaengnim kalau ada tamu penting yang menunggu dia di lapangan. Sudah sana sampaikan!" perintah Wookie.

"Baik, sunbaenim." Anak itu mulai memasuki ruangan dan menyampaikan pesan tersebut. Wookie cs hanya mengintipnya dari luar sambil memamerkan evil smile mereka.

"Baik. Akan segera saya temui. Kamsahamnida," ucap Yesung kepada anak itu seusai ia menerima pesan tersebut.

'Tamunya siapa ya? Perasaan aku tak punya janji sama sekali deh. Ya sudahlah aku temui dulu,' batin Yesung lalu berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tapi..

BRUKK

Yesung tersungkur di lantai. Wookie cs yang sedang mengintip dari luar kini berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Yesung yang terjatuh di lantai dengan gerakan roll depan.

"Aduh, sakit." Yesung mengusap pantatnya kemudian melihat kedua tali sepatunya yang terikat satu sama lain.

"Lho, kok talinya bisa terikat kayak gini. Perasaan tadi nggak kayak gini," ucap Yesung bingung. Wookie cs semakin tertawa melihat tampang babo gurunya tersebut.

Yesung melepaskan ikatan tali sepatunya lalu mengikatnya dengan benar. "Ah, mungkin saja tadi aku tak sadar mengikatnya seperti ini."

Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Wookie lah pelakunya. "Ya sudahlah. Tak penting buat dipikirkan sebaiknya aku segera menemui tamunya," ucap Yesung seraya bangkit dari duduknya di lantai tadi.

Wookie cs yang mendengar Yesung hendak keluar lapangan segera berlari menuju kelas dengan menahan tawa.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Wookie cs pecah sesampainya di kelas.

"Sumpah. Haha.. Nggak nyangka kalau dia itu babo banget. Hahaha," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Iya. Ternyata selain mesum, dia juga babo. Hahaha," sahut Wookie dengan tertawa dan memegangi perutnya.

"Iya. Apalagi dia tak sadar lagi kalau kau pelaku. Benar-benar babo. Hahahaha," seru Donghae dengan memukul-mukul meja sangking tak kuatnya menahan tawa.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Wookie," puji Siwon.

"Wookie gitu.." sombong Wookie.

"Hahahahaha," Empat serangkai tersebut masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sering-sering aja kita ngerjain guru babo itu. Lumayan buat hiburan. Hahahaha," usul Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kaku karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ide bagus. Tampang babonya tak boleh terlewatkan. Hahaha," sahut Wookie.

TBC..

**Gomawo yang udah review… Mian saia gak bisa balas satu-satu coz saia upload dri hape..**

**Klo review nya banyak, saia bakalan apdet kilat deh..**

**Mind To Review_?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

Warning: Ini adalah fict pertama saya. So, mian jika ceritanya gaje dan gak bermutu. Bagi yang nggak suka GENDERSWITCH nggak usah baca. Dont Like, Dont Read. Buat yang baca, please RCL yah demi kelangsungan ff ini dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran anda.

"Hahahahaha," Empat serangkai tersebut masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sering-sering aja kita ngerjain guru babo itu. Lumayan buat hiburan. Hahahaha," usul Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kaku karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ide bagus. Tampang babonya tak boleh terlewatkan. Hahaha," sahut Wookie.

SKIP TIME

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Hey, Kyu. Apa yang kamu rencanakan tadi buat guru babo itu? Aku semangat banget nih buat ngerjain itu guru," seru Siwon.

"Ckckck. Tak biasanya kau semangat soal kerja-mengerjai orang, Won?" tanya Wookie sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Ehm,, Aku suka lihat tampang babonya itu. Sumpah lucu banget. Hahaha." Siwon tertawa mengingat kejadian waktu istirahat. Wookie dan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut. Kini di kelas tersebut hanya ada mereka saja.

"Nih, peralatannya." Kyuhyun sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari dalam tasnya.

"Wih.. Mau buat apa kau bawa peralatan tukang tambal ban seperti ini?" tanya Donghae dengan mengacung-acungkan sebuah tang besi.

"Sudah deh tak usah banyak tanya. Langsung saja kita ke TKP," seru Kyuhyun semangat. Mereka berempat menuju tempat parkir kendaraan para guru.

"Yang mana ya mobilnya guru babo itu? Jangan-jangan sudah pulang lagi." Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk diikuti Siwon dan Donghae yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya guru-guru belum ada yang pulang deh. Tadi appaku bilang kalau dia akan mengadakan rapat dengan dewan guru sepulang sekolah," jelas Wookie.

"Ehm, kesempatan bagus buat kita," ucap Siwon.

"Sepertinya yang itu deh mobilnya." Wookie menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna putih susu yang terparkir di pojok.

"Yakin kau, Wook?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Yakin. Kalian tak pernah lihat mobil ini sebelum guru itu mengajar disini kan?" tanya Wookie kepada temannya.

"Iya juga sih." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut diikuti Siwon dan Donghae.

"Ya sudah kita lakukan sekarang. Kajja," seru Wookie menuju mobil tersebut.

"Enaknya ban yang sebelah mana nih yang diambil Wook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, kayaknya yang belakang saja deh. Kamu yakin bisa melepas ban ini?" tanya Wookie ragu.

"Sudah tenang saja. Kalau ada Kyuhyun semua pasti beres," ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Ayo cepat kerjakan, Kyu. Nanti keburu rapatnya bubar," ujar Wookie.

"Baik, bos." sahut Kyuhyun lalu segera mencongkel ban mobil Yesung.

"Fiuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga." Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Kyuhyun. Cocok banget kalau menjadi tukang ban. Hihihi," Wookie mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Uh,, Wookie. Aku kan niatnya bantu kamu, kok malah diejek sih. Bilang terima kasih gitu kek." Kyuhyun cemberut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya.. iya.. Maaf. Gomawo, Kyu." ucap Wookie tulus.

"Cheonmaneyo, Wookie," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Wookie lembut.

"Wookie, Kyuhyun.. Ditaruh dimana ini bannya?" tanya Siwon

"Ehm,, taruh saja di bagasi mobilku," jawab Wookie.

"Siap, bos," seru Siwon dan Donghae serempak kemudian memasukkan ban mobil tersebut ke bagasi mobil Wookie.

"Pulang yuk. Nanti aku ketahuan appa, karena tak langsung pulang," ajak Wookie.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan ya," seru Siwon kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kamu hati-hati ya, Wookie," nasihat Donghae dengan memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menstarter mobilnya.

Wookie tersenyum. "Iya. Tenang saja." Wookie memasuki mobilnya.

"Kyu, kau tak pulang?" tanya Wookie saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Kau duluan saja, Wook. Aku ingin lihat hasil pekerjaanku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga ingin lihat, Kyu."

"Sudah. Kau pulang saja. Nanti kamu ketahuan Hankyung ahjussi loh."

"Iya deh. Aku pulang. Tapi nanti malam kau harus ke rumahku untuk menceritakannya."

"Siap, bos"

"Duluan ya, Kyu." Wookie mulai menstarter mobilnya dan beranjak meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"Aku balik ke tempat parkir guru ah,," ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kok belum keluar juga sih guru itu," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat mobil Yesung masih di tempatnya.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung dari kejauhan langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari situ.

Yesung dengan tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, dia langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menstarternya.

"Loh, Mobil ini kenapa? Kok tak mau jalan sih. Perasaan tadi pagi baik-baik saja deh." Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dengan raut muka bingung. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi bingung Yesung hanya hanya cekikikan tertahan.

Yesung membuka kap depan mobilnya. Dia mulai memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang rusak tapi kenapa tak bisa jalan ya?" Yeung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Dasar guru babo. Mana ada mobil bisa jalan tanpa ban. Hihihi."

Yesung kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mencoba menstarter mobilnya. "Kok tetap nggak bisa sih," ucap Yesung frustasi kemudian keluar dari mobilnya lagi.

Yesung yang penasaran karena mobilnya mogok tanpa sebab, mulai mengitari mobilnya guna mencari tahu sebab mobilnya mogok mendadak.

"Loh, ban mobil yang satunya mana? Kok bisa nggak ada sih. Aishh." Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Pasti ini kerjaan salah satu murid yang tak suka dengan pelajaranku. Tapi siapa ya?" Yesung bertanya sendiri.

"Ah, tak usah pikirkan itu dulu deh. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk pulang. Aish,, tadi eomma menyuruhku pulang cepat lagi. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Yesung mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung frustasi hanya bisa menahan tawanya. "Uh, lebih baik aku pulang saja deh. Bisa-bisa tubuhku kaku karena tak sanggup menahan tawa disini," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian mengendap-endap meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya menuju mobilnya dan segera beranjak pulang sebelum ketahuan.

-Yesung POV-

Aish.. Bagaimana caraku untuk pulang nih. Di sekitar sini jarang ada taksi. Masak aku harus jalan kaki atau naik angkot sih, bisa-bisa ketampananku hilang lagi. #Yeppa narsis# Apa aku harus numpang sama guru lain saja? Ah, anni. Aku tak enak kalau harus merepotkan orang lain. Lebih baik aku duduk dulu saja deh, capek dari tadi

mondar-mandir.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih. Tadi waktu istirahat habis ciuman sama lantai, sekarang ban mobil hilang secara misterius.

Besok apalagi yang harus kuterima. Ah, betapa malangnya nasibku ini.

"Kim seongsaengnim." Kudengar seseorang memanggilku, sontak akupun langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung berdiri.

"Ne, Hankyung sajangnim. Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?" tanyaku

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa seongsaengnim masih berada disini?" tanya Hankyung ramah

Aku sungguh tak enak untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Itu.. ban mobil saya hilang."

"Hilang? Kok bisa?" tanya Hankyung dengan terkejut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dicuri sama murid yang tak suka dengan saya," jawabku lesu.

"Ckckck. Dasar anak-anak nakal. Ya sudah, seongsaengnim pulang dengan saya saja," tawar Hankyung

"Ehm.. Tak usah sajangnim. Khamsahamnida," tolakku halus karena tak ingin merepotkan.

"Sudah.. Tak perlu sungkan. Ayo," ajak Hankyung lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya.

"Ne," jawabku sambil mengikutinya.

"Rumah seongsaengnim dimana?" tanyanya saat mobil mulai melaju.

"Ah, tak usah memanggil saya seongsaengnim. Panggil saya Yesung saja, sajangnim." ucapku tak enak.

"Baiklah. Yesung. Kau juga jangan memanggilku sajangnim."

"Terus saya harus memanggil apa?"

"Ehm, Hankyung ahjussi lebih baik," ucapnya ramah.

"Baiklah. Hankyung ahjussi."

"Kedengarannya cukup baik. Oh ya, rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya sambil menyetir.

"Rumahku di Jl. Haebaragi No. 13, ahjussi," ucapku. Dia sungguh baik sekali denganku. Beda sekali dengan ananknya yang reseknya minta ampun.

"Ehm,, Itu bukannya rumah Kangin? Kau putranya Kangin?" Dia sedikit terkejut.

"Ne. Kangin adalah appa saya. Maaf, apa ahjussi kenal dengan appa saya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan sekedar kenal, Yesung. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami di perguruan tinggi," terangnya. Aku hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih menjadi guru, padahal kau masih sangat muda?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Ehm, saya ingin mengamalkan(?) ilmu yang saya punya. Saya ingin semua anak-anak disini menjadi pintar. Itu saja," jelasku.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Yesung. Disaat kebanyakan anak muda sepertimu bersenang-senang, kau malah memikirkan masa depan orang lain. Aku salut padamu." Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan tersenyum.

"Khamsahamnida, ahjussi. Tak perlu ahjussi memujiku seperti itu," ucapku merendah.

"Oh ya, Yesung. Ahjussi sedang mencari guru privat untuk putri ahjussi. Apa kau bersedia menjadi guru privatnya putri ahjussi?" tawarnya dengan raut muka sedikit memohon.

MWOO? Menjadi guru private Kim Ryeowook? Bagaimana ini?

"Ehm,, Maaf, ahjussi. Aku tidak bisa," ucapku lirih.

"Ayolah, Yesung. Kumohon jadilah guru private Ryeowook. Ahjussi merasa tenang kalau putri kesayangan ahjussi diajari sama kamu," ucapnya memohon.

"Tapi ahjussi.."

"Kumohon, Yesung," katanya dengan memelas.

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tak tega dengan Hankyung ahjussi. Apa aku terima saja ya tawarannya? Lumayan bisa dekat-dekat sama yeoja imut seperti Ryeowook. Hihihi..

"Baiklah, ahjussi. Tapi saya punya satu syarat," ucapku.

"Katakanlah, Yesung" serunya dengan raut muka bahagia.

"Ahjussi jangan bilang dulu ke putri ahjussi kalau yang menjadi guru privatnya itu saya," terangku.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam kau ke rumah ahjussi ya?"

"Ne, ahjussi."

"Nah, sudah sampai rumahmu," ucapnya saat sudah berada di depan rumahku.

"Ne. Jeongmal gomawo, ahjussi," kataku dengan menunduk kepadanya.

"Cheonmaneyo, Yesung. Jangan lupa nanti malam ke rumah ahjussi ya," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baik, ahjussi. Tak mampir dulu ke rumah saya?" tawarku setelah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tak usah. Ahjussi harus pulang sekarang. Salam buat orangtuamu ya. Annyeong," sahutnya lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Hahh." Aku melemparkan tubuhku di atas ranjang king size-ku.

Nanti malam aku harus jadi guru privatnya Ryeowook. Aku gugup sekali. Sungguh tak terbayang di benakku kalau aku akan menjadi guru privatnya Ryeowook. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau appaku adalah sahabat lama appanya Ryeowook. Sepertinya kenyataan ini mempermudahku untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. Hihihi..

Ngomong-ngomong nanti malam, sepertinya aku bakalan berduaan saja sama dia. Hanya ada aku dan dia di hadapanku. Oh Tuhan.. Semoga saja aku tak lepas kontrol seperti tempo hari aku memang tertarik sama dia, tapi aku kan juga harus tetap jaga image-ku di hadapannya. Aku tak mau dikatainya sebagai guru mesum, walaupun aku sadar juga sih kalau aku memang sulit mengontrol diri kalau di hadapannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau kalau dikatai seperti itu.

Hah.. Aku jadi membayangkan kalau Kim Ryeowook memanggilku dengan 'Yesung seongsaengnim yang ganteng, baik hati dan tidak sombong' dengan aegyo imutnya dan senyum menawan yang terlukis di bibirnya. Wah, serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh bersama paus akrobatis dan mendarat di rasi bintang paling maniis.. *author korban iklan*

Cukup sekian berimajinasinya. Mataku sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Lebih baik aku tidur dulu saja deh sekarang.

"Aduh." teriakku kesakitan saat kurasa panggulku sakit sekali untuk digerakkan.

Kenapa panggulku sakit sekali ya? Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi. Ah, iya. Aku kan tadi habis terjungkal di lantai. Pantas saja rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku jadi teringat kesialanku di sekolah tadi. Sudah terjungkal di lantai dengan cara tak elit, terus ban mobil dicuri lagi. Huh, benar-benar tega nih pelakunya. Tak kasihan apa kalau seongsaengnim-nya yang ganteng nan tampan ini menderita. Aku penasaran sekali dengan pelakunya. Kira-kira siapa ya?

Ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Bikin aku tambah ngantuk saja. Anggap saja kalau pelakunya itu fans beratku yang ingin kenal lebih dekat denganku. Ckck,, memang susah ya jadi orang cakep.. *author muntah2* Sekarang waktunya tidur...

-Author POV-

Mari kita tinggalkan Yesung dengan sejuta kenarsisannya yang membuat author hampir masuk rumah sakit karena mual *dirajam clouds* menuju ke kediaman Wookie.

"Appa pulang," seru Hankyung yang membuat Wookie dan eomma, Heechul yang lagi duduk santai menonton tv menoleh.

"Eh, appa sudah pulang." Heechul menghampiri Hankyung kemudian membawakan tas kerja Hankyung sedangkan Wookie masih duduk manis kembali menonton tv.

"Huh.. Putri kesayangan appa tak menyambut appa nih ceritanya," rajuk Hankyung. Wookie yang mendengar itu langsung sadar diri dan bergegas menghampiri sang appa.

"Mianhae, appa." Wookie menghambur ke pelukan appanya.

"Ne, Wookie. Kita duduk yuk. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan," ujar Hankyung menggiring(?) Heechul dan Wookie untuk duduk di sofa dekat situ.

"Mau bicara tentang apa, appa?" tanya Wookie saat ketiganya sudah duduk manis.

"Ehm, begini Wookie. Appa sudah menemukan guru privat yang cocok buat kamu," kata Hankyung sambil mengelus lembut rambut Wookie.

"Siapa appa?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

Hankyung tersenyum misterius. "Ehm,, Nanti juga kamu tahu sendiri."

"Ugh, appa pelit," racau Wookie ngambek.

"Nanti malam 'kan dia akan kesini, chagi. Udah ah, tak usah ngambek gitu," bujuk Hankyung tapi tak mempan buat Wookie.

"Iya, chagi. Masa' gitu aja ngambek sih. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh." Kini gantian Heechul yang membujuk Wookie.

"Ya sudah deh. Wookie nggak ngambek lagi, tapi ada syaratnya." Wookie memamerkan senyum evilnya.

"Iya deh. Apa sih yang nggak buat putri appa tersayang ini," ucap Hankyung.

"Wookie mau dibelikan eskrim 10 cup dengan 5 rasa," ucap Wookie dengan mata berbinar.

"Wow.. Banyak banget, chagi. Nanti kamu jadi gendut loh," kata Heechul.

"Biarin aja. Pokoknya Wookie pengennya 10 cup dengan 5 rasa," ucap Wookie keukeuh.

"Iya deh, iya. Nanti appa belikan," ujar Hankyung nyerah.

"Horee.. Appa sama eomma baik deh. Wookie sayang sama kalian," ucap Wookie sembari memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami juga sayang sekali kok sama Wookie," sahut Hankyung dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Ah, appa bau nih. Mandi dulu sana." Wookie menutup hidungnya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Iya ya. Appa lupa kalau belum mandi. Hehehe. Oh ya Wookie, mungkin sebentar lagi guru privatmu datang," ujar Hankyung cengengesan dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

"Huh.. Dasar appa," dumel Heechul dan Wookie.

"Ayo Wookie, kita memasak untuk makan malam. Sebentar lagi gurumu datang nih," ajak Heechul.

"Siap, eomma." Wookie berdiri tegak dan bersikap hormat layaknya orang sedang upacara.

"Yuk, chagi," ajak Heechul dengan berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh Wookie.

-Yesung POV-

"Huah.." Aku meregangkan otot-ototku sehabis bangun tidur.

"Eh, sudah jam berapa ini?" Aku langsung melihat jam di nakas sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Hoaa,, Sudah hampir makan malam. Aku kan harus jadi guru privatnya Ryeowook. Telat nih," kagetku kemudian langsung masuk kamar mandi.

"Hah.. Segar." ucapku sendiri saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hemt, pakai baju apa ya? Yang formal atau yang kasual kah? Aku bingung nih. Kuobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku.

"Yang ini cocok nggak ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Aduh.. Mau jadi guru privatnya Ryeowook saja kok ribet banget sih. Sudahlah, aku pakai baju ini saja. Kaos warna putih dan jaket warna biru dengan celana jeans hitam.

"Ternyata aku tampan banget yah," pujiku pada diri sendiri saat aku sedang bercermin untuk menata rambutku.

"Sip.. Sudah ganteng. Sekarang waktunya berangkat." Aku bergegas keluar kamar.

Sebelum pintu kamar kubuka sepenuhnya, aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya. Bukunya lupa nggak dibawa." Aku langsung mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran di atas mejaku.

"Nah.. Dandanan sudah cakep, buku sudah dibawa. Lets Go!" seruku langsung melesat menuju garasi kemudian mengendarai motorku menuju rumah Ryeowook. Kenapa aku naik motor? Tentu kalian masih ingat 'kan kalau ban mobilku hilang dan mobilku masih di sekolah.

-Author POV-

"Hmm, enak-enak nih eomma keliatannya. Wookie jadi ingin cepat makan nih, eomma," ucap Wookie sambil menata makanan untuk makan malam di meja makan.

"Sabar dong, chagi. Panggil appamu dulu sana," perintah Heechul.

"Ne, eomma." Wookie langsung beranjak menuju kamar orangtuanya.

"Appa.." panggil Wookie saat sudah berdiri di depan kamar orang tuanya.

"Ne, chagi. Ayo," sahut Hankyung lalu mengajak Wookie kembali ke meja makan.

"Wah.. Enak nih kelihatannya," ucap Hankyung sembari duduk di depan meja makan.

"Iya nih, appa. Wookie jadi makin lapar nih," ujar Wookie.

"Ne, chagi. Selamat makan," seru Hankyung kemudian memulai makan malamnya diikuti Heechul dan Wookie.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Sepertinya ada tamu, appa eomma. Wookie buka pintu dulu ya," ucap Wookie lalu bangkit menuju pintu.

CLEKK.. Pintu dibuka..

"Kau.." teriak Wookie terkejut.

TBC

**Gomawo yang udah review… Mian saia gak bisa balas satu-satu coz saia upload dri hape..**

**Klo review nya banyak, saia bakalan apdet kilat deh..**

**Mind To Review_?_**


	5. Chapter 5

CLEKK.. Pintu dibuka..

"Kau.." teriak Wookie terkejut.

**Title: I Hate You, My Teacher**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)**

**-Kim Yesung (namja)**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romanc, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. But, CHO KYUHYUN IS MINE *dilarang protes***

**Ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya. So, jangan plagiat!**

**Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?***

Wookie membelalakkan matanya sangat terkejut saat menemukan Yesung, seongsaengnimnya berdiri di hadapannya.

Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memasang muka sok cool-nya meskipun sebenarnya dia cukup gugup berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. "Annyeong, Ryeowook-ssi," sapanya.

Wookie yang disapa Yesung sontak sadar dari keterkejutannya tadi. "Seong.. seongsaengnim ngapain kesini? A..apa kau yang akan..", tanya Wookie sebelum dipotong oleh Hankyung.

"Chagi, siapa yang datang?" teriak Hankyung sambil berjalan menghampiri Wookie.

"Oh, Yesung sudah datang. Silahkan masuk. Mari kita makan malam bersama," kata Hankyung ramah saat melihat Yesung masih di depan pintu dan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Ne, ahjussi," sahut Yesung kemudian mengikuti Hankyung dan meninggalkan Wookie yang masih terbengong di tempat sambil tetap memegang gagang pintu.

'Ahjussi? Ada hubungan apa appa dengan guru mesum itu?' batin Wookie. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia sungguh penasaran.

"Wookie chagi, ayo lanjut lagi makannya," teriak Heechul, eommanya yang langsung membuat Wookie kembali ke alamnya #plak#

"Ne, oemma." Wookie segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"Chagi, kau pasti sudah mengenal Yesung kan?" tanya Hankyung ketika Wookie baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi makannya.

"Hmm," sahut Wookie sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya malas dan melirik Yesung yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Yesung yang tahu kalau Wookie sedang meliriknya hanya bisa menatap Wookie dengan raut muka 'stay cool' nya sambil menggumam sangat lirih, "Kau sungguh cantik dan imut kalau dipandang dengan jarak seperti ini, Kim Ryeowook."

"Dia yang akan menjadi guru privatmu, Wookie" ucap Hankyung.

"MWOO?" teriak Wookie

-Wookie POV-

Mwo? Guru mesum itu akan menjadi guru privatku. ANDWAE !

"Kau tak apa, chagi?" tanya eomma khawatir.

"Tak apa, eomma," jawabku sekenanya.

"Tak masalah 'kan kalau Yesung menjadi guru privatmu?" tanya appa.

"Ehm.. N-ne," jawabku terpaksa.

Aku tak mungkin membeberkan semua yang terjadi kepada appa dan eomma. Bisa gawat kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Oh ya, Chullie. Yesung ini putranya Kangin dan Leeteuk, sahabat kita dulu loh. Kau masih ingat mereka 'kan?" tanya appa kepada eomma.

Mwo? Yesung putranya sahabat appa dan eomma? Aish, kenyataan apa lagi ini. Tak cukupkah kenyataan kalau guru mesum itu akan menjadi guru privatku. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Iya. Aku ingat, Hannie. Wah, tak menyangka Kangin dan Leeteuk mempunyai anak setampan Yesung," puji eomma sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Oh, eomma. Kenapa kau harus memuji dia sih. Nanti kepalanya yang besar jadi tambah besar lagi. Tak tahukah kau eomma kalau dia yang telah mencuri first kiss anak kesayanganmu ini, rutukku sambil memandang makananku tak selera.

Eh, apa benar dia mencuri first kiss-ku? Aku jadi ragu sendiri mengingat saat itu bibir kami hanya

sebatas menempel saja. Ah, bodoh amat. Nempel nggak nempel tetap saja dia mencuri first kiss-ku. Titik.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada guru mesum itu. Dia tersenyum malu sambil menghabiskan makanannya yang hampir habis saat mendengar eomma memujinya. Huh, beneran tambah besar tuh kepala besarnya. Aku tambah tak selera makan nih kalau begini. Lebih baik selesai saja makannya.

"Aku selesai," ujarku dengan meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang sedari tadi aku pegang.

"Kok tidak dihabiskan, chagi?" tanya appa.

"Aku sudah kenyang, pa," jawabku berbohong.

"Oh, ya sudah. Appa, eomma dan Yesung juga sudah selesai kok. Wookie, bantu eomma membersihkan peralatan makan ini ya?" tanya eomma.

"Ne, eomma." Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang habis dipakai tadi. Kulihat appa dan guru mesum itu beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

Selesai membereskan peralatan makan bersama eomma, aku dan eomma berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Oh ya, kalian ingin belajar dimana?" tanya appa.

"Hmm.." Aku memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk aku belajar dengan guru mesum itu. Huh, kalau bisa sih tak usah belajar sekalian.

"Bagaimana kalau di kamarnya Ryeowook saja, ahjussi, ahjumma? Menurut saya, belajar di kamar lebih nyaman karena kenyamanan dapat membantu untuk berkonsentrasi lebih terhadap pelajaran," jelas guru itu.

Mwo? Di kamar? Yang benar saja.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalian belajar di kamar Wookie saja kalau begitu. Silahkan," kata appa dengan disertai anggukan eomma.

"Tapi appa, eomma.." Aku mencoba untuk protes.

"Sudah sana. Cepat belajar nanti keburu malam," ucap appa.

"Kami permisi dulu, ahjussi ahjumma," kata guru mesum itu sambil berdiri dan hendak menuju kamarku.

"Eh, yang punya kamar siapa sih sebenarnya?" sindirku padanya yang membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Udahlah, chagi. Buruan belajar sana." Appa mendorongku untuk segera menuju kamar.

"Tapi.." elakku tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Kulirik guru itu sudah berdiri di depan tangga.

"Yang punya kamar siapa sih sebenarnya?" sindirku pada guru itu.

"Sudah. Tak usah tapi-tapian. Buruan belajar." Appa mendorongku sampai di depan tangga tepat di sebelah guru itu.

"Huh" Aku menghentakkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga itu. Kulirik sekilas, guru itu mengekor di belakangku.

Huh..Appa eomma jahat. Tak tahu apa kalau dia itu guru mesum. Nanti kalau aku digrepe-grepe sama dia gimana? Sumpah, malam ini aku sebel banget.

"Hah" Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang empukku. Aku merasa lelah sekali malam ini.

-Yesung POV-

Aku berjalan santai di belakangnya. Kulihat dia begitu kesal sejak dia tahu bahwa aku yang akan menjadi guru privatnya. Tak peduli meskipun dia kesal, yang penting kan aku senang.

"Hah" Kulihat dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya.

Kuamati seisi kamar ini. Ternyata dia suka warna ungu. Hal itu terbukti dengan semua pernak-perniknya berwarna ungu.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kim Ryewook. Aku merasa dia lupa akan keberadaanku disini.

"Ehm." Aku berdehem untuk menyadarkannya bahwa aku masih disini. Kulihat dia terkaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana jadi tidak belajarnya?" tanyaku seraya mendekatinya.

"Kalau aku jawab tidak jadi bagaimana?" tantangnya dengan menatapku benci.

"Berikan alasannya," perintahku.

"Karena.. AKU.. BENCI.. KAU.. GURU MESUM,"

Duarr.. Kata-katanya yang penuh penekanan serasa langsung menghujam jantungku. Hal yang aku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Tapi tenang, aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Mungkin saat ini kau bisa benci padaku. Nanti akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Aku janji.

"Oke. Aku tinggal katakan kepada Han ahjussi bahwa putrinya tidak mau belajar padahal beberapa bulan lagi akan menjalani ujian kelulusan," ancamku tak lupa kulemparkan evil smile-ku.

"Dasar pengadu," gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Hahahaa. Tak kusangka seorang Kim Ryeowook yang terkenal begitu menakutkan di sekolah ternyata takluk dengan ancamanku.

Aku menghampirinya yang kini sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil membolak-balikkan bukunya. Kududukkan diriku di sebelahnya kemudian mengambil beberapa buku yang ada di tas punggungku.

"Kerjakan latihan soal ini," perintahku.

"Ne," jawabnya singkat lalu mulai mengerjakan soal yang aku berikan tadi.

Kalian tahu apa sebenarnya alasanku memilih untuk belajar di kamar? Tentu saja alasan yang aku utarakan kepada Han ahjussi tadi hanya alibi semata. Tenang saja, aku tak bermaksud yang tidak-tidak kok. Alasanku sebenarnya adalah aku ingin berduaan saja bersama Ryeowook agar aku bisa memandangi wajah indahnya. Aku tak yakin kalau aku bisa memandang wajahnya begitu intens kalau aku berada di tempat lain, misalnya ruang keluarga. Tentu aku akan merasa canggung dan sedikit takut ketahuan sama Han ahjussi ataupun Heechul ahjumma kalau aku mencuri pandang pada anaknya.

Kulihat dia begitu serius mengerjakan soal yang aku berikan. Kualihkan pandanganku ke wajahnya. Kuamati dan kutelusuri wajah indahnya. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk sedemikian indahnya? Matanya yang bulat dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang memberikan kesan cantik dan imut pada dirinya. Hidungnya yang mancung dan pipi tirusnya yang menonjol. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju bibirnya yang kissable yang dulu pernah aku rasakan walaupun sekilas. Sungguh aku tak merasa menyesal sama sekali bahkan bersyukur dapat mencium bibirnya meskipun sebatas menempel tempo hari. Ah, rasanya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu lagi pada bibir mungil itu.

Sabar, Yesung. Kau harus kendalikan dirimu. Kau tak bisa melakukannya disini. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dibantai oleh Han ahjussi kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Buru-buru kualihkan pandanganku dari bibirnya. Aku tak ingin kelepasan kontrol lagi. Kulihat dia bergerak gelisah dengan raut muka bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya sedatar mungkin. Aku tak ingin ketahuan kalau aku sedang menikmati pemandangan yang sungguh indah yaitu dirinya.

"Ehm, tidak." tolaknya. Uh, gengsi sekali kau Kim Ryeowook. Aku yakin sekali kalau kau kesusahan mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Mataku kembali memandangi wajahnya. Kulihat beberapa butir keringan mengucur di dahi dan pipinya. Kuikuti gerakan butiran keringat itu yang berjalan dengan eksotis-nya menyusuri wajah indah Ryeowook. Andai saja aku menjadi butiran keringat itu, alangkah bahagianya diriku.

Ah, tak kusangka bahwa aku tergila-gila pada seseorang yang umurnya terpaut lumayan jauh dariku, Kim Ryeowook.

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju soal yang berada di depan Ryeowook. Ternyata dia masih belum mengerjakan soal itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kim Ryeowook?" tawarku padanya.

"Uhm, ne," ucapnya sedikit ragu lalu menyodorkan soal tersebut padaku.

"Baik, akan aku jelaskan," ucapku kemudian mulai menjelaskan tentang cara mengerjakan soal tersebut. Kulihat dia begitu serius mendengarkan penjelasanku. Tak jarang dia manggut-manggut tanda mengerti yang menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Masih kuingat ekspresi sebelnya saat ia tahu aku menjadi guru privatnya. Berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau begitu tunduk dan patuh padaku. Ckckck, memang benar. Tak ada yang tak takluk akan pesona dari seorang Kim Yesung.

Oh, Tuhan. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung malam ini. Tunggu aku, Kim Ryeowook. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku selamanya.

Tok.. Tok.. Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Wookie," sapa orang tersebut.

"Kyu.." Wookie langsung berdiri menghampiri seorang pemuda yang bernama Kyu tersebut. Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat kalau dia itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pacarnya Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau datang lama sekali, Kyu?" rajuk Ryeowook dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Oh, mungkin itu adalah kebiasaannya kalau sedang ngambek.

"Mianhae, Wookie. Aku tadi harus mengantar eomma berbelanja," ucap Kyuhyun sambil... Hei, apa-apaan itu pakai acara mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook segala

Aku jadi naik darah kalau begini. Sabar, Yesung. Kau tak berhak bertindak apapun pada mereka. Bagaimanapun kau bukanlah siapa-siapa Ryeowook. Eh, salah. Bukan berarti aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku belum menjadi siapa-siapa Ryeowook. Tunggu saja, aku akan menjadikanmu siapa-siapaku.

"Ayo, Kyu." Kulihat Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ranjangnya kemudian duduk disana. Aku mencoba memasang wajah sedatar mungkin meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang bete abis.

Kusadari mata Kyuhyun menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa guru itu bisa ada disini, Wookie? Apa dia yang ditunjuk Han ahjussi untuk menjadi guru privatmu?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Seperti yang kau pikirkan," jawab Ryeowook singkat. Sedetik kemudian kulihat Ryeowook menatapku dalam. Aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Boleh selesai sekarang pelajarannya, seongsaengnim?" tanyanya padaku.

"Wae? Soal ini 'kan belum selesai dikerjakan," ucapku. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tak rela membiarkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berduaan saja di kamar ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun," jawabnya tegas.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku sengaja mengalah karena aku tak ingin Ryeowook marah kepadaku terus aku dipecat menjadi guru privatnya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan kehilangan surga duniaku dong. *Yeppa lebay*

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah ini. Sepi sekali. Dimana Han ahjussi dan Heechul ahjumma ya? Padahal aku kan mau berpamitan dengan mereka.

"Ya sudah deh, aku langsung pulang saja,"

ucapku lirih lalu bergegas menaiki motorku dan melajukannya menuju rumahku.

"Hah" Kuhempaskan tubuhku pada ranjang empukku setelah aku tiba di rumah.

Pikiranku kembali melayang. Kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar berduaan seperti itu? Aku penasaran. Tapi, bukankah tadi aku juga berduaan saja di dalam kamar? Ah, itu beda. Aku kan statusnya sebagai guru, nah Kyuhyun kan kekasihnya Ryeowook mana mungkin mereka nggak ngelakuin apa-apa saat hanya berdua di kamar seperti itu. Uh, aku sungguh galau sekarang, segalau author yang dipastikan nggak akan bisa nonton SS4Ina. *plakk,,author curcol*

Huh, sebal sekali aku saat ini. Bagaimana aku tidak sebal kalau kenyataannya aku disingkirkan oleh Ryeowook gara-gara kedatangan kekasihnya itu. Padahal aku 'kan belum puas berduaan dengan Ryeowook. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja sekarang. Pusing mikirin sepasang orang yang lagi berduaan di kamar.

-Author POV-

Kita tinggalkan Yesung yang lagi berlayar di alam mimpinya menuju ke kediaman Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie.

"Kyu, bagaimana tadi siang?" tanya Wookie.

"Hahaha. Lucu banget tahu tadi," jawab Kyu kemudian mulai menjelaskan bagaimana bingungnya Yesung saat kehilangan ban mobilnya tadi siang.

Ternyata apa yang digalaukan Yesung tidak terbukti ya, readers. Tenang saja, Kyuhyun nggak bakalan grepe-grepe Wookie kok, 'kan Kyuhyun sudah punya author. *plakk*author gaje*

"Ehm, Kyu. Kau tahu, sepertinya kita bakalan susah deh ngerjain guru itu lagi?" tanya Wookie sesaat setelah Kyu menceritakan kejadian tadi siang.

"Memang kenapa, Wook?"

"Kau tahu, ternyata guru itu sudah akrab dengan appa dan eomma. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia itu anak dari sahabat appa dan eomma dulu."

"Eh, hal itu bukan menjadikan kita susah mengerjai dia lagi, justru itu akan semakin memudahkan kita."

"Maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Begini, kalau dia dekat dengan orangtuamu maka kau harus dekat juga dengan orangtuanya. Dengan begitu, kita akan lebih mengetahui apa kelemahan dari guru itu. Dan kelemahannya itu kita jadikan bahan untuk mengerjainya," terang Kyu panjang lebar. Wookie hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Kyu. Jangankan dekati orang tuanya, lihat wajahnya saja aku sudah nggak minat."

"Ehm, bagaimana ya? Susah juga sih kalau begini."

"Kyu, sebenarnya aku takut sekali kalau suatu saat dia ngaduin tindakan kita kepada appa."

"Tenang saja, Wook. Untuk saat ini dia masih belum tahu siapa pelaku yang mengerjainya tadi."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Eh, Wookie. Kenapa tadi kalian belajarnya di kamar? Apa tak berbahaya secara kan, dia pernah menciummu begitu saja meskipun kalian belum kenal?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Molla. Katanya sih di kamar lebih meningkatkan konsentrasi gitu," jawab Wookie pasrah.

"Huh, pandai sekali beralibi dia. Aku yakin tuh kalau alasan sebenarnya bukan itu. Memangnya orangtuamu tidak keberatan kalau kalian hanya belajar berdua saja di kamar?" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan persepsinya.

"Hahh.. Itu yang buat aku sebal daritadi. Appa dan eomma malah mengiyakan permintaannya. Mereka sangat percaya dengan guru itu," jelas Wookie.

"Hm.. Aku rasa sepertinya dia punya rasa sama kamu, Wook," kata Kyu.

"Rasa apa maksudmu?" tanya Wookie polos.

"Aduh, Wookie. Rasa ketertarikan lawan jenis atau yang biasa disebut cinta," jelas Kyu.

"Masa' sih? Kok aku nggak tahu yah?" tanya Wookie bingung.

"Aku yakin itu. Kau tahu tadi saat aku datang, dia menatapku dengan kesal seolah aku telah mengambil sesuatu miliknya. Yah, memang sih tadi itu dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya tapi aku yakin kalau dia sedang sebal saat itu. Hal itu tergambar jelas di matanya. Kurasa dia begitu mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya seperti yang kita ketahui dia sangat pandai beralibi," terang Kyuhyun. *suami author pinter banget yah*

"Hm.. Biarin lah, aku nggak peduli. Pokoknya aku benci sama dia. Titik," ucap Wookie mantap.

"Ne, ne. Aku tahu itu. Sudah malam, Wookie aku pulang dulu yah," kata Kyu seraya melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ne. Aku antar sampai depan yah," ucap Wookie lalu mengantar Kyu menuju pintu utama.

"Hati-hati, Kyu. Makasih ya," kata Wookie saat Kyu mulai memasuki mobilnya.

"Ne. Sampai jumpa besok, Wookie," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Hah.. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Lelah sekali rasanya," ucap Wookie sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kemudian mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**TBC**

**Tambah jelek ya? Gaje yah? Harap dimaklumi author abal-abal xD**

Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang sudah review di part part sebelumnya. Mianhae di part kemarin aku gak sempat buat bales review dari kalian.

Oh ya yang kemarin nanya tentang nasib ff **Its Not Like That, Darling**, ditunggu aja yah.. FF yang ini bisa update cepet karena nie ff emang udah jadi ampe part 9..

Sekarang saatnya aku belajar balas review buat part 4 kemarin yah..

**Cloud3024 : **Haha.. Iya.. Wookie cs pada jail semua.. ketularan sapa tuh? Kita lihat aja tanggapan mereka kayak gimana nantinya :p Nih udah lanjut.. Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah..

**Yewookieyeoja **: Ne, cheonmaneyo. Ya, itu pas neng jerapah bukain pintu bang kura kura.. Nih udah dilanjut walaupun lama.. hehehe.. Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah..

**Ddhanifa : **Sabar-sabar.. Tbc udah penyakit turunan #nah lho? Udah tau kan reaksinya Wookie kyk gimana.. Au' tuh Yesung narsis gila,, ampe mau muntah deh saia, sapa sih yg bikin? #plakk..Bannya yesung ketauan gak ya? Kasih tau gak ya? :p Liat next partnya aja deh.. Gomawo udah nyempetin review.. Review terus yah..

**UthyDianRyeosomnia : **Hahahaha… Yesung udah babo narsis lagi… *Yesung: Siapa yg buat aku jdi kayak gini, hah? Siapa? Me: Siapa yah oppa? #mendadak amnesia* Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah..

**Amazuki Zyn : **Annyeong.. Kurang panjang yah? Mianhae,, waktu itu idenya mentok disitu sih.. Iya,, Kyu cocok jadi tukang ban.. hahaha.. Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah**..**

**Elfishh theclouds: **Jjiahh… emang nampyeon chingu siapa? *pura" gak tahu* kekekek.. becanda kog.. Mian apdetnya lama.. abisnya kena virus malas gegara FFn kacau.. Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah..

**Hanchul Baby ; **Iya gapapa.. Santai aja chingu.. Aku juga iri tuh ama kemesraan mereka.. Kapan ya aku punya sahabat ganteng' kyk gitu? #plakk.. Iya,, yesung tuh maen nyosor aja kyk bebek *digeplak yesung* Suka liat yesung cemburu**.. **hahaha :D Mianapdetnya lama.. Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah..

**Kim Ayuni Lee : **Yeye emang narsis :p Gomawo udh suka ama fic abal kyk gini.. Ini udah dilanjut.. Gomawo udah review.. Review terus yah..

**At Least REVIEW please….**

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepet aku apdetnya..

Gomawo.. Ppai.. ppai


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

~Yewook~

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Annyeong.." sapa Wookie kepada sahabat-sahabatnya begitu ia tiba di kelasnya.

"Annyeong, Wookie," sahut Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Hae, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Wookie menghampiri Donghae yang kelihatannya dan tak menyahuti sapaannya barusan.

"Wookie.." ucap Donghae lirih.

Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk Siwon, sebelah Donghae. Sedangkan Siwon kini duduk di tempat duduknya bersama Kyuhyun. "Ne, Hae. Ada apa?"

"A.. aku dijodohkan," kata Donghae pelan.

"Mwo?" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi turut mendengarkan perkataan Donghae.

"Ssstt.. Kalian jangan berisik," perintah Wookie.

"Mian," sahut Siwon dan Kyuhyun serentak.

"Hae, memangnya kau dijodohkan dengan siapa?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan musuh bebuyutanku sejak SD," jawab Donghae.

"Ckckck.. Susah juga ya kalau dijodohkan sama musuh bebuyutan," sahut Kyuhyun sambil geleng-geleng.

"Cantik tidak, Hae?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia persis monyet," jawab Donghae.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Wookie terkejut. "Hah? Monyet? Mana ada yeoja persis monyet. Kalau monyet yeoja baru ada," tandas Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tak percaya," jawab Donghae pasrah kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Oke.. oke.. Sekarang ceritakan ke kita, bagaimana kau bisa dijodohkan dengan yeoja mirip monyet itu?" jawab Wookie yang membuat Donghae menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

"Baik, akan aku ceritakan."

*Flashback*

"Donghae, kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial nanti malam. Nanti kau dandan yang cakep ya, sayang?" ujar eomma Donghae saat ia baru pulang sekolah.

"Siapa eomma?"

"Pokoknya spesial deh. Kau dandan yang ganteng aja pokoknya nanti malam."

"Siipp, eomma. Meskipun aku nggak pakai dandan juga sudah ganteng," ucap Donghae lalu beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

"Ckckck.. Dasar narsis," gerutu eommanya Donghae.

-Malam harinya-

"Wow.. Anak eomma sudah ganteng," puji eomma Donghae.

"Iya dong. Aku kan sudah dari sananya ganteng" sahut Donghae sambil menata poninya.

"Siapa dulu dong appanya," kata Appa Donghae.

"Huh. Nggak anak nggak bapak sama saja narsis," sahut eomma Donghae sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat ini Donghae sedang mengenakan outfit yang kasual tapi keren. Dipakainya celana warna hitam dengan kaos warna putih dan jaket kulit warna hitam. Warna yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambut tertata sedemikian bagus dengan poni yang menjuntai di dahinya *bayangin rambut Donghae di MV No Other*

Ting Tong.. Terdengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"Itu pasti mereka datang. Biar appa saja yang bukakan. Donghae, kau tunggu disini saja." kata appa Donghae lalu berjaln menuju pintu.

"Annyeong," sapa tamu tersebut begitu pintu terbuka.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk." Appa Donghae mempersilahkan tamunya.

"Silahkan duduk." ucap eomma Donghae sambil menghampiri tamu tersebut dengan membawa beberapa gelas minuman.

"Ne," sahut salah satu tamu tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya appa Donghae.

"Kabar kami baik-baik saja," jawab Mr. Lee ramah. Perlu diketahui tamu tersebut adalah sahabat appa Donghae saat masih bersekolah dulu.

"Apakah ini putri kalian? Sungguh cantik sekali." puji eomma Donghae.

"Ne. Dia adalah putri semata wayang kami, Lee Eunhyuk," ucap appa Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma," sapa Eunhyuk kepada kedua orang tua Donghae.

"Oh iya. Dimana putra kalian?" tanya appa Eunhyuk.

"Ahh, sampai lupa. Sebentar saya panggil dia dulu." ucap eomma Donghae beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang makan, tempat Donghae berada.

"Nak, ayo temui tamunya. Ada yeoja cantik juga loh," ajak eomma Donghae.

"Ne, eomma." Donghae dan eommanya bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu.

"KAU !" jerit Donghae saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"KAU" Eunhyuk yang diteriaki begitu keras jadi terkejut dan ikutan berteriak lalu langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka hanya memandang mereka sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Kenapa dia jadi cantik begini yah," batin Donghae.

'Wah.. Nggak nyangka dia jadi ganteng gini," kata hati Eunhyuk.

"Wah.. Bagus. Ternyata kalian masih sama-sama ingat," ucap Appa Donghae.

"Ne. Itu semakin memudahkan rencana perjodohan kalian," sahut Appa Eunhyuk.

"MWO? PERJODOHAN?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak kompak.

"Aku nggak mau. Ogah banget dijodohin sama ikan cucut," ucap Eunhyuk ngajak ribut.

"Huh.. Kau kira aku mau dijodohin sama monyet yang sukanya gelantungan di pohon toge? Ogah banget deh. Masa' cakep-cakep gini dijodohin sama monyet sih," sahut Donghae sembari menata poninya sok cakep.

"Heh.. Sejak kapan aku suka gelantungan di pohon toge, hah? *Hyukppa nyadar ya, klo dy monyet hihihi* Dasar ikan cucut, sukanya berenang di air comberan sampai-sampai itu wajah nggak ada cakep-cakepnya sama sekali." kata Eunhyuk sengit.

"Eh.. Belum tahu yah kalau aku ini namja terganteng dan terkeren seantero seoul, hah?"

"Mwo? Namja terganteng? Nggak salah tuh, yang ada ikan cucut teramis seantero seoul," ejek Eunhyuk sadis.

"KAU.."

"Sudah.. Sudah. Kok malah berantem sih kalian? Pokoknya kita nggak mau tahu, kalian setuju atau tidak dengan perjodohan ini. Perjodohan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan," kata Appa Donghae mantap disertai anggukan dari Appa Eunhyuk dan kedua eomma mereka.

"Tapi appa.." elak Donghae.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian," sahut Appa Donghae.

"Appa.." Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk appanya.

"Mianhae, chagi. Appa setuju dengan Appa Donghae," tandas Appa Eunhyuk.

"Mari kita makan malam," ajak Appa Donghae kemudian beranjak menuju ruang makan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Suasana makan malam begitu tenang namun tak luput juga dari tatapan-tatapan sengit yang saling dilemparkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae satu sama lain.

'Huh.. Padahal aku mau saja tuh dijodohin sama dia secara dia kan cantik dan imut banget, tapi dianya nggak terima banget dengan perjodohan ini. Ya sudah aku pura-pura tak terima juga. Gengsi dong kalau ketahuan aku sedikit tertarik padanya,' batin Donghae.

'Huh.. Sebenarnya aku sih mau juga dijodohin sama dia. Tapi gengsi dong, kalau langsung terima begitu saja. Nanti dikiranya aku yeoja apaan lagi' batin Eunhyuk.

-Flasback Off-

"Hahaha.. Jadi sebenarnya kamu juga suka sama gadis monyet itu, Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Hei.. Aku bukannya suka sama dia, hanya saja sedikit tertarik," elak Donghae.

"Nah, kalau begitu apa dong yang membuat kamu murung seperti tadi?" tanya Wookie.

"Ehm.. Aku cuma.. sedikit menyesal saj karena tertarik padanya, padahal dia itu musuh bebuyutanku," jelas Donghae.

"Benci jadi cinta tuh," celetuk Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Tak apalah, Hae. Lumayan juga kan dapat yeojachingu nggak perlu mencari," ledek Wookie.

"Huh.. kalian ini," ujar Donghae lesu.

KRINGG.. Bel Sekolah pertanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" sapa Jung Seonsaengnim, pengampu pelajaran pertama.

"Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim" sahut para murid serempak.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kemungkinan kalian akan dipulangkan lebih awal karena rapat," jelas Jung Seonsaengnim.

"Yeee.." sorak murid-murid.

#SKIP TIME

-Saat Istirahat-

"Setelah ini kan kita langsung pulang nih, bagaimana kalau kita main dulu?" ajak Donghae kepada teman-temannya.

"Ide bagus tuh. Bosan di rumah terus," sahut Siwon.

"Boleh.. Kau bagaimana Wookie?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku ikut kalian saja deh. Kalian sudah punya rencana mau kemana?" kata Wookie.

"Hm, belum sih," jawab Donghae sambil mikir-mikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game centre saja?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Huu.. dasar maniak game." ledek Wookie yang dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayo.. ayo ke game centre. Sudah lama nih kita nggak main game bareng." sahut Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ketularan maniak game, hah?" ejek Donghae.

"Tenang saja. Aku nggak akan sampai jadi maniak seperti dia kok," sahut Siwon dengan menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ditunjuk hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Bagaimana setuju tidak ke game centre?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Setuju.." sahut Siwon dan Donghae kompak.

"Hehehe.. Kau bagaimana Wookie?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Wookie yang sedari diam saja, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku ikut saja deh," jawab Wookie.

KRINGGG

Bel pertanda istirahat usai dan juga pertanda sekolah hari ini telah selesai pun berbunyi.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju parkiran, dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

Drrtt.. Drrttt..

Wookie merogoh ponselnya saat ia merasakan benda tersebut bergetar.

'Cepat pulang. Eomma tahu kalau hari ini pulang cepat.' Ya begitulah isi pesan dari eommanya Wookie.

"Uhm.. Teman-teman mianhae. Aku disuruh pulang sekarang sama eomma," ujar Wookie sedikit menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie. Pulanglah daripada Heechul ahjumma mengamuk," jawab Donghae disertai anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Beneran nggak apa, Wookie. Sudah ah, pulang sana," Kyuhyun mendorong Wookie sampai di sebelah pintu mobilnya.

"Ya sudah. Annyeong," pamit Wookie kemudian segera meninggalkan lokasi sekolah.

Tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae juga meninggalkan sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu tersebut.

"Eomma, Wookie pulang.." seru Wookie begitu ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Chagi, cepat ganti baju dan bantu eomma buat kue," teriak Eomma Wookie dari dapur.

"Ne, eomma." Wookie segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju.

"Buat kue apa, eomma?" tanya Wookie saat sudah berada di dapur. "Eomma lagi buat kue Blackforest nih," sahut Heechul sambil mengaduk adonan kuenya.

"Wah.. Tumben eomma blackforest. Memangnya buat siapa, eomma?"

"Buat teman eomma. Nanti kamu antarkan ke rumahnya ya."

"Oke, eomma."

Kini Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon telah berada di Game Centre. Mereka berduel berbagai game disana. Tawa canda mewarnai permainan mereka.

"Hae, kamu lagi lihat apaan sih? Serius banget sampai nggak kedip," tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat Donghae yang sedang menatap serius pada satu titik.

"Kau kenal dengan yeoja itu?" Kini giliran Siwon yang bertanya.

"Dia yeoja monyet yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi," sahut Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari seorang yeoja yang kini asyik bermain game sendirian.

"Oh.. Jadi dia orangnya. Dia sering banget kesini loh," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dilihat-lihat yeoja itu manis juga yah," puji Siwon. Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik.

"Eits.. Tenang-tenang.. Aku nggak bakalan embat tunanganmu kok," ucap Siwon sambil nyengir

"Sudah tenang saja. Kujamin deh kalah ataupun menang aku tetap untung." ucap Donghae yakin.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah," sahut Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Oke. Kalian tunggu disini saja," perintah Donghae.

"Sipp.. Selamat berjuang, Hae."

"Chagi, antar ke alamat ini ya. Nanti eomma akan telepon teman eomma itu untuk memberitahu kalau kau akan kesana," kata Eomma Wookie sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat.

"Ne, eomma. Wookie berangkat dulu."

-Sesampainya di Rumah Teman Heechul-

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Iya. Sebentar." sahut penghuni rumah dari dalam sambil membukakan pintu.

"Sore, ahjumma." sapa Wookie.

"Kamu Ryeowook, putrinya Heechul ya?" tanya pemilik rumah.

"Iya, ahjumma."

"Saya Kim Leeteuk, teman lama orang tua kamu. Mari, silahkan masuk." ajak Leeteuk.

'Kim Leeteuk? Bukankah itu eommanya guru mesum itu? Aishh,' batin Wookie.

"Ini ahjumma kue dari eomma." ucap Wookie sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Leeteuk saat mereka telah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Aduh.. Kalian ini pakai repot-repot segala."

"Ah, tidak merepotkan kok. Kami malah senang bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk orang lain," sahut Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Gomawo. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih ahjumma, kau harus bersedia untuk makan malam bersama kami disini," tawar Leeteuk.

"Tapi ahjumma, Wookie kan belum izin sama eomma untuk makan malam di luar?" tolak Wookie halus.

"Tenang saja. Nanti biar ahjumma yang bilang ke Heechul."

"Tapi ahjumma.."

"Sudah. Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus mau."

"Baiklah." Wookie pun menyerah.

"Nah, gitu dong. Ahjumma kan senang kalau ada teman perempuannya. Habisnya, anak ahjumma namja sih." ucap Leeteuk sembari tersenyum manis.

"Wookie.. ahjumma tinggal ke dapur dulu yah. Mau masak buat makan malam nih. Kalau kau mau lihat-lihat isi rumah ini, silahkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." pamit Leeteuk kemudian meninggalkan Wookie sendiri.

Wookie mulai melihat-lihat seisi rumah ini. Terlihat berbagai foto keluarga tertempel pada dinding rumah tersebut.

"Di foto ini, guru mesum itu lucu sekali yah. Hihihi," ucap Wookie sambil terkikik geli saat melihat foto Yesung saat masih kecil.

Setelah puas melihat foto-foto, Wookie beranjak menuju sebuah lemari dimana terdapat trophy/piala berjejer di dalamnya.

"Wow.. Banyak sekali piala. Hebat. Ngomong-ngomong ini milik siapa ya?" puji Wookie dengan bermonolog ria.

Wookie meraba kaca lemari tersebut. "Lomba menyanyi, lomba pidato, lomba melukis, lomba olimpiade bahasa inggris.." Wookie berdecak kagum.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Membantu Leeteuk ahjumma ah.."

"Ahjumma masak apa? Biar Wookie bantu," tawar Wookie tiba-tiba yang membuat Leeteuk sedikit terlonjak.

"Ah.. Ahjumma lagi masak Kimchi, Ramyeon dan Ddokbokki." jelas Leeteuk.

"Wookie bantu ya, ahjumma." ucap Wookie semangat.

"Tak usahlah. Nanti kamu capek lagi," tolak Leeteuk.

"Ayolah, ahjumma. Tangan Wookie gatal nih pengen ikutan masak juga."

"Ya sudah deh. Terserah kamu."

"Gomawo, ahjumma."

Wookie pun memasak bersama Leeteuk sambil tak henti mengobrol apapun. Ternyata mereka cepat sekali akrab, eoh?

"Hay, monyet.." sapa Donghae. Entahlah itu termasuk sapaan atau mengajak ricuh.

Eunhyuk melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada game-nya. "Eh, ada ikan cucut juga disini."

"Ngapain nih monyet berkeliaran disini?" tanya Donghae rese.

"Renang." jawab Eunhyuk cuek. Donghae yang dicuekin begitu menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Jaman sekarang monyet bisa berenang juga yah. Ckckck"

"..." tak ada sahutan dari Eunhyuk.

"Hm.. ternyata sekarang monyet juga tak punya telinga kali yah. Atau jangan-jangan nggak punya mulut juga yah," cerocos Donghae.

Brakkk.. Eunhyuk membanting pistol-pistolan yang digunakan untuk main game tadi. "Heh.. Bisa diam nggak sih, ikan cucut cerewet? Lihat nih, permainanku jadi game over."

"Eits.. sabar-sabar, nyet."

"Mau kamu apa sih sebenernya? Ganggu aja."

"Oke.. oke.. Bagaimana kalau kita duel," tawar Donghae.

"Cih.. Aku nggak mau tanding dengan orang begitu saja. Apa taruhannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus bersedia jadi asisten pribadi selama seminggu?"tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk mempertimbangkan tawaran Donghae. "Huh.. Aku tak setuju. Itu artinya aku harus bertemu denganmu setiap hari dong. Ogah deh."

"Bilang saja takut kalah. Dasar monyet cemen," olok Donghae.

"Eh, enak saja ngatain aku cemen. Oke, aku terima tantanganmu."

"Baik. Ayo kita mulai," ucap Donghae lalu melirik ke belakang dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon membalas dengan mengepalkan telapak tangan mereka guna memberi semangat.

"Aku pulang..." teriak seseorang memasuki rumah keluarga Kim.

DEGG

'Jangan yang datang guru mesum itu lagi,' batin Wookie.

"Yesung.. Cepat mandi, sebentar lagi appamu pulang. Kita makan malam bersama," teriak Leeteuk dari dapur. Yesung pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa ia tahu bahwa sosok yeoja yang membuatnya tergila-gila sedang berada di rumahnya.

"Itu anak ahjumma. Memang sih umurnya sudah dewasa, tapi kelakuannya masih saja seperti remaja. Ckckck," ucap Leeteuk kepada Wookie.

Wookie hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk. Dia tersadar bahwa usul Kyuhyun yang sempat ditolaknya kemarin, sekarang terjadi tanpa diduga.

-Yesung POV-

Ahh.. Sungguh lelah sekali hari ini. Rasanya ingin cepat tidur setelah ini. Tapi mana mungkin aku melupakan untuk menjalankan hak dan kewajibanku malam ini. Yeah, kewajibanku untuk mengajari Wookie dan juga hakku untuk mengagumi apa yang ada di diri Wookie, surga duniaku.

Ngomong-ngomong, sehari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya sekalipun. Bagaimana keadaannya ya?

Ah, tak bertemu dengannya sehari terasa setahun bagiku *Yeppa lebeh*. Sungguh, aku suka melihatnya, memandangnya, menatapnya.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, aku menjadi sebal lagi. Ya Tuhan, aku tahu kalau aku jarang sekali berdoa. Tapi kumohon singkirkan Kyuhyun dulu dari hadapan Wookie biar aku dan Wookie bisa berduaan.

Lebih baik aku mandi dan siap-siap pergi ke rumah Wookie.

"Wookie.. Pangeranmu datanggg," semangat Yesung lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

-Author POV-

"Wookie, bisakah kau membantu ahjumma?" pinta Leeteuk.

"Ne, ahjumma. Wookie harus bantu apa?"

"Tolong panggilkan Yesung di kamarnya. Appanya baru saja pulang tuh. Bisa kan, Wookie?"

Glukk. Wookie menelan ludahnya susah. "Ahjumma.."

"Kamu mau kan?" Leeteuk melayangkan sedikit puppy eyes yang dimilikinya. Wookie jadi tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Ba.. Baiklah." jawab Wookie pasrah.

"Kamarnya di atas yang paling ujung ya," ucap Leeteuk memberitahu. Wookie segera bergegas menaiki tangga.

'Huh.. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku mana tega dengan Leeteuk ahjumma yang sudah memohon padaku seperti itu," batin Wookie saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Yesung.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Wookie mengetuk pintu tersebut perlahan.

-Yesung POV-

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Aish, siapa sih? Tak tahu orang lagi mau ganti baju ya. Pasti eomma nih.

"Ya sebentar," teriakku dari dalam.

Ah, lebih baik aku langsung membukakan pintu dulu saja deh. Tapi aku kan belum memakai baju, cuma pakai celana doang. Biarin deh, daripada aku diomelin eomma. Sekalian pamer ke ABS eomma ~kkkk

Ceklek. Kubuka pintu kamarku.

Aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat sesosok yeoja yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di otakku kini berdiri di hadapanku. Jantungku terasa berdegup sangat kencang. Kulihat dia pun sangat terkejut lalu menutup matanya. Ah, iya aku lupa. Aku kan half naked sekarang.

Segera saja kututup pintu kamarku kembali. Kucoba menetralkan kondisi jantungku kembali. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

Kucubit lenganku sendiri. Ah, sakit. Ternyata aku sedang tidak bermimpi sekarang. Kim Ryeowook berada di rumahku dan dia hampir saja memasuki kamar pribadi. Oh, Tuhan.. Ini merupakan kemajuan yang pesat.

"Seonsaengnim, ditunggu ahjumma dan ahjussi makan malam." Kudengar suara tenor nan lembut yang selalu kurindukan itu.

"Iya, sebentar." Kubergegas merapikan penampilanku. Yang pasti, aku tak mau terlihat tak menarik dong di mata Wookieku.

Kubuka pintu kamarku. Ternyata ia sudah tak ada. Mungkin dia sudah bergabung dengan appa dan eomma.

Hm, bagaimana ceritanya Wookie bisa ada disini ya? Kira-kira ada perlu apa dia datang kesini? Huh, berjuta-juta pertanyaan terlintas di otakku. Lebih baik aku segera menemui mereka sajalah, biar semuanya jelas.

"Appa.. Eomma," sapaku pada mereka yang kini tengah duduk manis di meja makan kemudian duduk di kursi makanku.

Kulirik Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapanku. Dia menatapku sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke piring makannya.

"Enak sekali masakannya," puji appa.

"Iya dong. Ryeowook loh yang masak," sahut eomma sambil mengerlingkan mata ke Wookie. Oh, jadi ini masakan Ryeowook. Hebat sekali dia. Benar-benar tipeku.

"Jinjja? Wah, Ryeowook hebat. Jarang sekali loh ada anak muda jaman sekarang pandai memasak," kagum appa.

"Ah, ahjussi bisa saja. Ryeowook kan cuma membantu ahjumma saja," ucap Wookie malu-malu. Neomu kyeopta.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong hari ini kalian ada jadwal les privat kan?" tanya eomma.

"Ne." jawabku dan Wookie berbarengan.

"Kalian belajar disini saja, bagaimana?" tawar eomma. Kalau aku sih mau dimana saja bakalan mau yang penting bersama Wookieku.

"Mianhamnida, ahjumma. Buku Wookie kan di rumah semua terus belajarnya bagaimana?" tolak Wookie halus.

"Pakai buku Yesung kan bisa. Toh dia juga yang mengajarimu kan?" balas eomma. Kulirik Wookie yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir.

"Iya sih, ahjumma. Tapi Wookie juga lagi banyak tugas, jadi lebih baik di rumah Wookie saja belajarnya."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu," ucap eomma sedikit lemas.

"Cepat dihabiskan makanan kalian. Nanti keburu kemalaman lesnya," nasihat appa.

"Ne, appa." sahutku.

Aku dan Wookie langsung bergegas menuju rumah Wookie begitu kami selesai makan malam. Kami mengendarai mobil kami masing-masing. Ya, mobilku sudah aku pasang ban lagi. Huh, padahal nih kalau Wookie tak membawa mobil, rencananya aku bakalan bonceng dia sampai ke rumahnya pakai motorku. Kenapa harus pakai motor? Kurasa kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Yap.. aku ingin dia memelukku dari belakang saat aku bonceng nantinya, romantis bukan? Tapi sayangnya keinginanku yang satu itu tak tersampaikan. Poor me :(

Kini mobilku dan mobil Wookieku telah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Kulihat sebuah motor terparkir di sebelah mobilku. Kira-kira ini motor siapa ya? Sepertinya tak mungkin kalau motornya Han ahjussi deh. Lebih baik aku keluar dulu dari mobil saja deh.

Wookie baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Sesaat setelah itu dia berteriak. "Kyuhyunnnn.." Kulihat Wookie berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi teras.

Aish.. Kenapa dia harus datang lagi sih? Mengganggu momen-momen kebersamaanku bersama Wookie saja. Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak mood lagi untuk mengajar Wookie lagi. Oh, Tuhan.. Kenapa kau tak terima doa-doaku sih? Aku banyak dosa kali yah :(

-Author POV-

Seorang gadis dengan balutan jaket wol yang berguna untuk melindungi dirinya dari suhu rendah musin dingin, kini terlihat sedang menatap suasana malam kota Los Angeles dari balkon apartemennya. Entahlah mengapa kota ini masih terlihat masih ramai sekali meskipun waktu telah mencapai tengah malam. Sepertinya hal ini juga berlaku pada gadis yang telah menghuni kota ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pasalnya, dia tak memejamkan matanya sedikitpun meskipun hari sudah sangat larut.

Diambilnya sebuah foto dari nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Dilihatnya foto seorang gadis dan lelaki kecil sedang berpose dengan imutnya itu dengan seksama. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Dipeluknya foto itu seakan dia benar-benar memeluk

seorang yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

**Gomawo yang udah review… Mian saia gak bisa balas satu-satu coz saia upload dri hape..**

**Klo review nya banyak, saia bakalan apdet kilat deh..**

**Mind To Review_?_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

**Chiekyu-Yewook **

**Present**

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

**.:YEWOOK.:**

"Ehm.." Yesung berdehem di belakang Ryeowook.

"Kau ada jadwal les lagi, Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Wookie mengangguk imut. "Uhm.."

"Baiklah. Ayo kutemani kau belajar, Wookie," ajak Kyuhyun semangat.

"Oke. Yesung sonsaengnim, ayo masuk." Wookie menatap Yesung sekilas kemudian melenggang memasuki kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

'Huh.. Menyebalkan," batin Yesung.

**.:**

**.:**

Yesung tetap saja memajang tampang bete-nya. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun bercengkerama akrab dengan Wookie-nya. Dia merasa terabaikan.

"Kalian ini niat belajar nggak sih?" bentak Yesung saat melihat Wookie dan Kyuhyun tengah bersenda gurau akrab ketika dia menerangkan pelajaran.

Kyuhyun dan Wookie sontak menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Kalian ini pacaran saja. Tak sadar kalau beberapa hari lagi ujian kelulusan hah?" lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Wookie saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Pacaran? Mereka serasa ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita pacaran? Masalah buat anda?" tantang Wookie sambil mengapit lengan Kyuhyun sok mesra.

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie bingung. Wookie yang menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun hanya melayangkan tatapan 'ikuti-saja-apa-kataku'. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian merangkul pinggang Wookie mesra.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita pacaran? Sonsaengnim cemburu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai evil.

"A..aniyo. Mana mungkin saya cemburu. Sa-saya hanya melaksanakan tugas saya sebagai guru. Ya, sebagai guru." kelit Yesung dengan sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa saya menangkap sinyal tanda cemburu di mata anda?" desak Kyuhyun.

Yesung kelabakan sendiri. "A.. Anu.. Mana mungkin begitu."

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Tak penting juga kau mendesak Yesung sonsaengnim. Terserah dia naksir sama aku atau tidak yang penting aku milikmu, Kyu." Wookie mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Yesung semakin geram saja melihatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Wookie. "Ne, chagi." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Wookie lembut.

Yesung berusaha mati-matian mengontrol emosinya. "Aish.. Kalian lanjutkan saja pacarannya. Saya mau pulang." Yesung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan rumah Wookie sesegera mungkin.

Kyuhyun dan Wookie masih melongo melihat Yesung tiba-tiba pulang sambil marah-marah seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wuahahaha.. Idemu kali ini benar-benar gila, Wookie. Hahahaha," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Bagus kan ideku," ucap Wookie bangga.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar naksir kamu deh, Wookie. Lihat saja ekspresinya. Wow,, terbakar cemburu," kata Kyuhyun.

Wookie mengendikkan bahu tak mau tahu. "Entahlah. Biarkan saja."

"Hati-hati nanti kualat loh, Wookie."

"Hm, hal itu dipikirkan nati sajalah, Kyu. Yang penting sekarang, kau mau membantuku kan?" pinta Wookie.

"Hm.. Apa sih yang nggak untukmu chagi. Hahaha," ejek Kyuhyun.

Wookie melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Kyuhyun. "Chagi.. Kepalamu peyang."

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang habis dipukul Wookie. "Huahahaha.. Wookie, aku pulang yah."

"Iya. Sudah sana pulang," usir Wookie.

"Annyeong, chagi. Hahahaha." Kyuhyun segera lari keluar rumah sebelum dihadiahi tinju oleh Wookie lagi.

**.:YEWOOK.:**

"Yee... Aku menang." Eunhyuk bersorak riang setelah memenangkan gamenya.

"Aish.. Aku kalah," lesu Donghae. Kemudian lelaki itu melirik ke belakang, tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdiri tadi.

'Huh, mereka kemana sih. Aku ditinggal deh," batin Donghae.

"Makanya kalau tak bisa main game, tak usah mengajak tanding segala. Belagu banget sih. Dasar ikan cucut," ejek Eunhyuk.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku ngaku kalah. Tapi nggak usah ngejek gitu dong," sanggah Donghae tak terima.

"Ya sudah. Mulai kapan kau menjadi asistenku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hm.. Tahun depan saja bagaimana?" sahut Donghae sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Enak saja. Mulai besok saja kalau begitu. Besok kau harus antar aku ke sekolah," ucap Eunhyuk sok memerintah.

"Baik, nona monyet."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Eunhyuk mulai beranjak untuk pulang tetapi dicegat oleh Donghae.

"Tunggu. Bisa kau beri nomer teleponmu?" pinta Donghae.

"Untuk apa?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung.

"Ya untuk menghubungimu lah, aku kan asistenmu. Kau pikir mau apa?"

"A.. Aniyo. Ini nomer teleponku." Eunhyuk memberikan secarik kertas berisi deretan nomer kepada Donghae.

"Hm, oke. Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Donghae.

"Tidak. Aku bawa mobil sendiri tadi. Sudahlah, aku duluan." Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae yang masih disitu.

Donghae senyum-senyum sendiri menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang telah menjauh. "Haha, kalah ataupun menang aku tetap bisa dekat denganmu, Hyuk," gumam Donghae kemudian meninggalkan game center tersebut.

Brakk..

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya sembarangan. Kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga menatap anak semata wayangnya kaget. Tak biasanya Yesung bersikap seperti ini.

"Wae, Yesung?" tanya Kangin.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Dia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kangin. Dia sedang bad mood tingkat akut sekarang. Mukanya sudah ditekuk menjadi berpuluh-puluh tekukan #author lebeh#

"Waeyo, chagi? Tak biasanya kau pulang secepat ini. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Yesung menghela napasnya berat. Kemudian berkata, "Yesung mau nikah."

"MWO?" Kedua orangtua Yesung melongo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu sih? Biasa saja dong," ucap Yesung jutek.

"Kamu sih tiba-tiba minta nikah. Kan kita jadi kaget," tutur Kangin disertai anggukan Leeteuk.

"Aish.. Pokoknya Yesung mau nikah," ucap Yesung keukeuh.

Pletakk. Kangin menggeplak kepala Yesung. "Kau kira nikah itu gampang, hah?"

"Memangnya kau mau nikah sama siapa sih, chagi? Setahu eomma kau tak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun." tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku mau nikah sama Wookie," ucap Yesung tegas.

"MWO?" Kedua orang tua Yesung kembali membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Aish, kalian ini bikin telinga Yesung budek saja,"gerutu Yesung sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Wookie anaknya Hankyung itu?" tanya Kangin sedikit tak percaya.

"Ne. Memangnya Wookie siapa lagi," jutek Yesung.

Pletak

"Appa, suka sekali menggeplak kepalaku sih. Kan sakit," keluh Yesung.

"Biar otakmu nggak konslet," tandas Kangin.

"Otak Yesung masih waras kok, appa." sanggah Yesung.

"Tetap saja. Otakmu itu sudah tak waras. Masak muridnya sendiri mau dinikahin," sungut Kangin.

"Tapi kan,,,"

"Sudah.. sudah.. Kalian ini ribut saja." Leeteuk memotong perdebatan kecil anak dan appa di hadapannya itu. "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menikah dengan Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Habisnya Yesung cemburu sih lihat Wookie berdekatan sama pacarnya," tutur Yesung.

"Ckckck.. Ternyata anak appa naksir sama muridnya sendiri." Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu kan bisa berpacaran dulu dengannya, Yesung," saran Leeteuk.

"Itu masalahnya, eomma. Wookie itu benci sama Yesung. Mana mungkin dia mau pacaran denganku."

"Pacaran saja sudah tak mau, apalagi nikah." ejek Kangin.

"Memangnya kenapa dia membencimu?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Oh.. Itu rahasia, eomma." Yesung mengerlingkan matanya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Huh.. Main rahasia-rahasian segala sekarang dengan eomma. Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau pinta dari kami?"

"Aku mau kalian jodohkan aku dengan Wookie," jawab Yesung tegas.

"Tapi kan dia membencimu. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau dijodohkan denganmu?" ucap Kangin sangsi.

"Aku tak ingin tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin nikah sama Wookie," sahut Yesung lantang.

"Tak bisa begitu dong. Itu namanya pemaksaan. Kau tak bisa memaksa kehendakmu sendiri seperti itu. Kau pikir pernikahan itu semudah yang kau bayangkan, hah?" hardik Kangin.

"Iya, Yesung. Lagian Wookie kan juga masih sekolah." Leeteuk menambahkan.

"Lebih baik kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Wookie dulu," usul Kangin.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, appa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aish.. Kenapa kau jadi babo dan manja seperti ini sih? Entahlah pikir saja sendiri. Memangnya appa yang mau nikah sama Wookie," ujar Kangin tak mau tahu.

"Huh.. Kalian ini tega sekali dengan anaknya. Baiklah kalau kalian tak ingin menjodohkanku dengan Wookie. Aku yang akan berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkannya." tegas Yesung kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

-Yesung POV-

Huh.. Orangtua menyebalkan. Jodohin aku sama my lovely Wookie chagiya saja tak mau. Pelit sekali.

Oke.. Kalau begitu aku harus memperjuangkan cintaku ke Wookie mulai sekarang. Aku tak mau Wookie chagi bersama dengan temannya itu. Tapi bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkannya ya? Aku bingung.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Hari ini sudah aku putuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku ke Wookie. Terlalu terburu-burukah? Kurasa tidak. Aku ingin Wookie menjadi milikku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku ingin mengikatnya dengan suatu hubungan yang namanya 'cinta'.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas Wookie. Ya, sekarang adalah jamku untuk mengajar di kelas itu.

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah Wookie saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini. Terlihat dia sedang bergurau dengan tawa cerianya bersama laki-laki yang disebut pacarnya kemarin, Cho Kyuhyun. Huh, apa sih yang sedang mereka tertawakan?

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapaku dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mulai saat ini aku harus lebih ramah dan sering tersenyum kepada murid-murid terutama pada Wookie.

"Selamat pagi, Seonsaengnim." sahut murid-murid tak terkecuali Wookie dan lelaki yang mengaku pacarnya itu.

"Hari ini saya adakan test lagi untuk kalian. Kerjakan dengan benar dan jangan menyontek. Mengerti anak-anak?" titahku.

"Mengerti, seonsaengnim." seru mereka.

-Author POV-

Yesung kini mulai beranjak dari mejanya dan mulai membagikan soal kepada muridnya. Senyum Yesung terus mengembang setiap langkahnya menghampiri muridnya.

Kyuhyun yang memang agak jeli dalam melihat situasi pun menjadi heran. Tumben sekali gurunya yang rada songong(?) dan sok cool itu tiba-tiba tebar senyuman manisnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Eh, Wookie.. Lihat seonsaengnim deh," bisik Kyuhyun kepada Wookie yang sedari tadi sibuk mencoret-coret di buku tulisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Wookie tanpa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun.

"Dia terlihat aneh kayak orang kemasukan setan."

"Ah, ngaco deh. Mana ada orang kesurupan bisa mengajar, Kyuhyun.." sahut Wookie malas.

"Makanya lihat dulu. Tuh.. dia mau kesini." Kyuhyun menyikut tangan Wookie.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook.." sapa Yesung dengan tersenyum sembari membagikan soal kepada Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

Wookie sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap seonsaengnim-nya. "A.. Annyeong seonsaengnim.."

"Kerjakan dengan baik yah.." kata Yesung kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Wookie yang masih bengong akan sikapnya seonsaengnim-nya.

"Woii.." Kyuhyun mengagetkan Wookie dari bengongnya.

"Apaan sih, Kyu.. Kaget tau.." semprot Wookie.

"Kau sih ngeliatin Yesung seonsaengnim sampai segitunya. Awas saja kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta dengannya, chagi." goda Kyuhyun.

"Aww.." rintih Kyuhyun pelan karena perutnya dicubit oleh Wookie.

"Jangan macam-macam deh, Kyu. Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya." sergah Wookie.

"Iya.. Iya... Maaf," sesal Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Kerjakan dengan benar!" hardik Yesung.

"Ne."

*2 jam kemudian*

"Waktu habis. Lembar jawaban kumpulkan sekarang." perintah Yesung yang langsung dituruti oleh muridnya.

"Ini hasil kalian test minggu lalu. Jung Yunho, bagikan ini kepada teman-temanmu. Pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi test minggu depan." jelas Yesung.

"Ne, seonsaengnim," sahut murid-murid.

"Kim Ryeowook, hasil testmu ketinggalan di laboratorium bahasa Inggris. Kamu ikut saya sekarang untuk mengambilnya," titah Yesung lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Wookie, perlu aku kami antar?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm, tak perlu. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Shin seonsaengnim." tolak Wookie.

"Baiklah."

"Kau hati-hati, Wookie." pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Wookie melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sang guru.

"Woyy.. Kau kenapa sih daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" Siwon mengagetkan Donghae yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Eh.. Eh.. Aduh, jangan ngagetin begitu dong," semprot Donghae.

"Habisnya kau dari tadi bengong terus. Kan kita khawatir jangan-jangan kamu kerasukan lagi," terang Siwon.

"Hihihi.. Lagi mikirin apa sih, Hae? Kamu mikirin gadis monyet kemarin ya? Ayo ngaku.." goda Kyuhyun.

"Ih, apaan sih. Aku nggak mikirin dia kok," seru Donghae ngeles.

"Ah, masak. Nggak percaya tuh. Eh, kemarin siapa yang menang?" tanya Siwon.

"Hm,, Dia yang menang." jawab Donghae lemas.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Kau itu tak mahir main game sok ngajak taruhan segala," ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ih, tak masalah. Kalah menang yang penting aku senang," seru Donghae.

"Memang taruhannya apa sih?" tanya Siwon.

"Jadi asisten yang menang selama seminggu."

"Ah.. Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau ingin dekat dengannya kan? Kau suka dengan gadis monyet itu kan?" curiga Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. A.. Anu.. Shin seonsaengnim kemana ya, kok belum datang?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kata Yunho, Shin seonsaengnim izin hari ini. Sudah jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka kan sama dia?" Siwon mengulangi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. Aku sedikit tertarik padanya," aku Donghae.

"Akhirnya kau tertarik dengan yeoja juga. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Siwon bersyukur.

"Eh, kau kira aku gay, hah?"

"Ya mungkin. Habisnya kau kemana-mana ngikutin kita terus. Aku sampai khawatir kalau kau sampai naksir padaku." ucap Siwon kepedean.

"Huh, aku masih normal tau. Dasar kuda narsis." sungut Donghae.

"Hey, aku bukannya narsis tapi memang dari sananya aku sudah ganteng," narsis Siwon.

"Ckckck.. Kalian ini. Tadi pagi kau makan apaan, Won? Narsis banget jadi orang," heran Kyuhyun.

"Tadi pagi makan..."

"Sudah. Aku tak mau tahu. Lebih baik aku menjamah(?) PSP," potong Kyuhyun lalu mulai sibuk dengan PSP nya.

**.:YEWOOK.:**

"Seonsaengnim, mana hasil test saya?" tanya Wookie to the point saat ia memasuki laboratorium.

"Ini hasil testmu." Yesung menyerahkan selembar kertas hasil test kepada Wookie. Setelah menerimanya, Wookie berniat segera beranjak dari sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kim Ryeowook. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan padamu." Wookie menoleh ke arah gurunya yang sedang tersenyum. Ia sedikit bergidik saat kaki Yesung perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Wookie memundurkan langkahnya perlahan sampai ia rasakan punggungnya berhimpitan dengan tembok.

"Bi.. Bicara apa?" tanya Wookie berusaha tegas.

Yesung semakin mendekat. Dia menumpukan satu tangannya ke tembok sebelah kepala Wookie, mengunci pergerakan Wookie.

"Wookie, kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu." ucap Yesung to the point sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah manis Wookie sambil tersenyum manis.

Wookie semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia takut kalau kejadian tempo hari terulang kembali. "Aku sudah punya, Kyuhyun," kata Wookie sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun kau pacarnya. Aku mencintaimu," sahut Yesung santai.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu," sanggah Wookie.

"Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Aku tak memintamu menjadi pacarku kok." ujar Yesung lagi-lagi dengan santainya yang membuat Wookie melebarkan matanya.

"Mak.. Maksudmu?" tanya Wookie gemetaran.

Yesung menyeringai melihat Wookie yang gugup seperti ini. "Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku."

"MWO? Kau gila!" Wookie sedikit histeris dan mendorong Yesung dan hendak berlari menuju pintu keluar.

SRETT

Yesung menarik tangan Wookie lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Beri aku waktu 2 minggu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Jika itu tak berhasil, aku akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupanmu." Wookie menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Pergilah." Yesung melepaskan tangan Wookie dan membiarkan Wookie kembali ke kelasnya.

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang udah review.. Sekarang saatnya bales review ne?**

**Yjjj1112: **Silahkan ditebak aja itu cewe siapa… Ini udah dilanjut.. Gomawo review nya

**Cloud3024**: Tau tuh haehyuk pake gengsi segala :p aku juga pengen liat yesung naked.. liat bareng yukk? #sarap … iya kyu ganggu mulu kerjaannya,, mending sama author aja #digamparsparkyu… silahkan ditebak siapa gadis itu.. Gomawo sarannya, tapi sebenernya di file nya ada pemisahnya buat ganti setting itu, aku kasih tanda bintang gitu tapi kok di sini bintangnya ilang ya? Apa bener karena upload dri hape ya? Kayaknya harus ganti tanda pemisah setting deh gomawo review dan koreksinya

**Audrey musaena**: Salam kenal juga Review terus ne?

**Desrochan**: Salam kenal juga Ditunggu aja itu cewek menampakkan jati dirinya #apadah.. Review lagi ne?

**Kim Ayuni Lee**: Silahkan ditebak aja itu gadis siapa.. Mian yewook momentnya dikit abis udah mentok sih.. hehehe Gomawo reviewnya

Buat para guest, anonymous dan silent readers yang udah mampir di ff gaje ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya… Gomawo #bow

**At Least Mind To Review Again_?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

Title: I Hate You, My Teacher

Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..

Cast:

-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)

-Kim Yesung (namja)

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Choi Siwon

Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.

Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?*

~Yewook~

Hari ini Yesung sengaja memakai motor gedenya, bukan mobil untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dia berharap Wookie mau diboncengnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Biar kelihatan romantis gitu, pikirnya. Alasan yang konyol.

"Hai, Wookie," sapa Yesung diatas motornya saat melihat Wookie berjalan sendirian di parkiran. Saat ini sekolah sudah sepi. Makanya Yesung berani menyapa Wookie terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Apa?" sahut Wookie jutek. Yeoja ini melirik sekilas pada Yesung lalu melengos. 'Dasar guru gadungan' umpat Wookie dalam hati.

"Tumben sendirian? Pengawalmu kemana?" Yesung mencoba berbasa-basi.

Wookie yang mengetahui maksud Yesung kini menatap Yesung garang. "Hei, kau kira siapa pengawalku hah? Mereka itu sahabatku tau," amuk Wookie.

"Iya.. Iya.. Maaf. Ayo kuantar kau pulang," tawar Yesung.

"Nggak mau," sahut Wookie singkat dengan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung melajukan motornya ke arah Wookie lalu meraih tangan Wookie. "Ayolah..Kuantar kau pulang yah. Jangan marah dong. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Wookie tambah cantik deh kalau lagi senyum," rayu Yesung sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Wookie menyentakkan tangan Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya. "Dasar guru genit." umpatnya.

Wookie kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Yesung kembali menyusul langkah Wookie dengan motornya. "Ayolah Wookie.. Kuantar pulang yah."

Wookie mendengus sebal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung. "Kau itu suka sekali memaksa sih. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Aku tak memaksamu kok. Aku hanya menawarimu," ucap Yesung watados.

"Cih.. Menawari saja seperti ini, kalau memaksa seperti apa?" ujar Wookie lirih.

"Kau bilang apa Wookie baby?" tanya Yesung setengah menggoda. Wookie melotot mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Ah.. Aku mau pulang." Wookie melengos pergi.

"Eh.. Beneran tak mau kuantar nih, Wookie baby?" Yesung mengejar Wookie lagi.

Wookie menolehkan kepalanya sebentar. "Kau lupa kalau aku bawa mobil ke sekolah, hah?" sergah Wookie kesal.

"Eh.. iya ya.. Kok bisa lupa ya." Yesung merutuki kebodohannya. Ia memukul kepalanya pelan.

Wookie mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya. "Dasar guru babo."

"Aduh, Won.. Kau ini apaan sih?" rintih Kyuhyun karena tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Siwon.

"Udahlah. Diam saja susah banget sih," sanggah Siwon masih dengan menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyuhn.

"Sakit tau. Kau kira aku kebo apa? Pake ditarik-tarik begini," sungut Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. Iya.. Maaf.." sesal Siwon.

"Huh.. Ada apa sih kau seret aku kesini? Kasian Wookie ditinggal sendirian tuh. Si ikan malah udah pulang buat jemput yeoja monyetnya lagi," dumel Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenal yeoja yang lagi baca buku itu nggak?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk yeoja yang kini duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil membaca buku dengan serius.

"Kenal. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Ehm.. Tak semudah itu."

"Aish.. Kau mau apa? Akan aku turuti deh," rayu Siwon.

"Mudah saja. Cukup beri kaset game keluaran terbaru," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kaset itu kan harganya mahal, Kyu?"

"Kau mau aku kasih tahu tentang yeoja itu tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah," ucap Kyuhyun cuek lalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Sama sahabatnya sendiri kau tega sekali sih. Kaset itu kan mahal."

"Bisnis tetap bisnis. Ya meskipun kau sahabatku," ujar Kyuhyun enteng.

"Huh.. Baiklah. Akan aku turuti kemauanmu. Sekarang beri tahu aku," perintah Siwon.

"Eits.. Jaminannya mana dulu nih."

"Nih.. Dasar tega." Siwon menyerahkan jam tangan kesayangan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Namanya Kim KIbum," terang Kyuhyun.

Siwon manggut-manggut sambil menggumamkan nama Kibum. "Dia kelas apa?"

"Dia anak kelas 12 IPA3. Tunggu deh.. Ngapain kamu tanya-tanya tentang dia? Naksir ya? Ayo ngaku." todong Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Nggak kok. Aku hanya sedikit tertarik padanya. Dia manis dan kelihatan pintar sih."

"Oh.. Begitu.. Ya sudahlah aku mau pulang. Capek," ucap Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

"Eh.. Kyuhyun... Tungguin aku dong." Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"Hai, nona monyet," sapa Donghae begitu ia tiba di depan sekolah Eunhyuk.

"Ikan cucut, kau kemana saja sih? Aku hampir mati kepanasan nih disini," semprot Eunhyuk ketika ia memasuki mobil Donghae.

"Maaf, nyet. Tadi macet di jalan."

"Alasan. Kau ingin melarikan diri dari tugas kan?" tuduh Eunhyuk.

"Ih.. Enak saja kau bilang. Aku ini bukan pengecut," sanggah Donghae.

"Aish.. Sudahlah aku lelah. Malas debat sama kamu."

"Kamu sih kerjaan ngajakin ribut mulu," dumel Donghae. Ia melirik yeoja di sebelahnya. "Udah tidur dia. Cepet banget. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia manis juga ya," gumam Donghae pelan seraya menyentuh wajah Eunhyuk lembut.

"Eunghh." Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara diusik oleh Donghae. Donghae segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk.

"Ngapain pegang-pegang? Kamu mau macam-macam ya?" semprot Eunhyuk.

'Hi, nih anak kalau tidur manis banget. Eh, kalau bangun galaknya minta ampun kayak kingkong ngamuk gegara tarzannya dicolong sama gorilla(?),' dumel Donghae dalam hati.

"Enak saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggain dari tubuh kerempeng gitu," elak Donghae bisa diartikan penghinaan.

Eunhyuk melotot mendengar penghinaan Donghae tetapi dia sekarang sedang enggan ngladeni omongan Donghae. Mungkin kantuk memberikan pengaruh banyak baginya. "Huh.. Menyebalkan," umpatnya lirih kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela.

Tok.. Tok..

"Wookie, tolong bukakan pintunya dulu," teriak Heechul dari dapur kepada putri semata wayangnya.

"Ne, eomma."

~Clekk

"Hai, Wookie." Yesung tersenyum sok manis kepada Wookie berharap gadis itu terpesona akan senyumnya. Jangankan terpesona, Wookie merasa tambah illfil lihat gurunya senyum-senyum gaje di rumahnya.

"Ada apa, seonsaengnim?" tanya Wookie dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu Wookie," ucap Yesung sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Huh. Dasar guru stress," dumel Wookie.

"Stress karena cintaku padamu, Wookie," gombal Yesung.

"Huh.. Terserah." Wookie meninggalkan Yesung yang masih di depan pintu.

Wookie kembali ke dapur. Heechul memandang anaknya heran. "Loh, tamunya siapa, Wookie?"

"Orang stress," sahut Wookie cuek sambil mencomot brownies yang ada di meja makan.

Heechul menautkan alisnya bingung. "Orang stress bagaimana? Sekarang orangnya ada dimana?"

"Tuh ada di depan orangnya," ucap Wookie singkat.

"Aish.. Kau ini." Heechul melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa menuju pintu utama.

.

.

.

"Loh.. Yesung. Kau tamunya?" tanya Heechul heran.

Yesung tersenyum. "Iya, ahjumma."

Berarti yang dimaksud Wookie orang stress tadi Yesung. Sungguh keterlaluan anak itu, pikir Heechul.

"WOOKIEEEE..." Teriakan Heechul menggema seisi rumah membuat Wookie yang langsung berlari menghampiri ummanya.

"Waeyo, eomma?" tanya Wookie polos.

Heechul geram melihat anaknya memasang wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu. "Siapa yang bilang orang stress Wookie? Yesung seonsaengnim-mu, hah?"

Wookie terdiam. "Sudahlah, ahjumma. Tak perlu dibahas. Mungkin Wookie lagi ingin bercanda saja," bujuk Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau sore begini sudah datang? Bukankah les privatnya masih nanti malam?" tanya Heechul.

Yesung memberikan bungkusan ke Heechul. "Ini titipan dari eomma. Jadi saya rasa sekalian berangkat mengajar Wookie."

"Oh, begitu. Ah, sampai lupa. Mari masuk, Yesung." Heechul mempersilahkan Yesung masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Wookie yang masih disitu hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Ahjumma tinggal masuk dulu ya, Yesung. Wookie, temani seonsaengnim-mu," perintah Heechul kemudian meninggalkan dua anak itu di ruang tamu.

"Hai, Wookie.." sapa Yesung sambil mengerlingkan matanya genit.

Wookie menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya. 'Idih,, Ini guru habis makan apaan sih? Dulu gayanya sok cool banget, eh sekarang malah ganjen banget' dumel Wookie dalam hati.

Yesung semakin mendekatkan diri begitu mendapati Wookie tak menyahuti sapaannya. "Wookie.." Yesung mencolek dagu Wookie yang kini membuat si empunya melotot.

Wookie menampik tangan Yesung dari tubuhnya kasar. "Yak! Apa-apaan sih."

Yesung cengengesan gaje. "Ayolah, Wookie. Berikan aku kesempatan memilikimu. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Shireo.. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih. Maksa banget sih jadi orang."

"Aduh, Wookie baby.. Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku tak peduli meskipun kau sudah punya kekasih," keukeuh Yesung.

Wookie jadi geregetan lihat Yesung yang maksa banget kayak begini. "Aku kan juga sudah bilang Yesung seonsaengnim... kalau aku tak mau."

Raut muka Yesung berubah menjadi keruh. "Oke.. Oke.. Terserah kamu. Pokoknya aku bakalan tetap berusaha. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wookie. Jadi jangan halangi usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu."

Wookie mendesah perlahan. "Terserahlah."

Wookie baru saja duduk di bangkunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Tak satupun temannya yang sudah datang. Wookie terkikik pelan. "Tumben banget aku berangkat sepagi ini."

Gadis imut itu merogoh laci mejanya. "Eh.. Apa ini?" Wookie mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengambil sebuah benda yang sempat bertabrakan dengan tangan imutnya di dalam laci.

Wookie menatap benda itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Dari siapa ini?"

Selamat pagi, baby..

Semoga harimu menyenangkan..

Wookie baby, Fighting! :)

-Yang mencintaimu-

Wookie menatap bunga mawar beserta pesan yang ditemukannya. Dibolak-balikkannya kertas yang berisi pesan tersebut denga maksud mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Otaknya berpikir keras. Dia membaca ulang pesan tersebut dengan seksama.

'Baby' Wookie merasa ia tak asing lagi dengan panggilan ini. Ia mulai mengubek(?) memorinya akan kata-kata itu.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Wookie beranjak dari duduknya menuju tong sampah yang berada di depan kelas. Ia buang dengan tanpa perasaan bunga mawar beserta pesannya itu lalu kembali memasuki kelasnya.

Yesung menatap tong sampah tempat bunga mawarnya dibuang dengan tatapan miris. Ya, ia melihat seluruh kejadian tadi dari tempat tersembunyi tentunya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis mengingat cintanya yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Tapi ia bukanlah lelaki yang cengeng. Ia adalah lelaki yang tegar walaupun terkadang manja juga terhadap orang tuanya. Yesung menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya. "Yesung Fighting! Waktumu tak lama lagi." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menyemangati diri sendiri, eoh?

TBC

**Gomawo yang udah review… Mian saia gak bisa balas satu-satu coz saia upload dri hape..**

**Klo review nya banyak, saia bakalan apdet kilat deh..**

**Mind To Review_?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Yesung menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya. "Yesung Fighting! Waktumu tak lama lagi." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menyemangati diri sendiri, eoh?

**ChieKyu-Yewook ™**

**Title: I Hate You, My Teacher**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)**

**-Kim Yesung (namja)**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary **

**macam apa ini?***

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuang bunga pemberianku, Wookie?" gumam Yesung lirih sambil menatap nanar tong sampah di depan ruang kelas Wookie. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Yesung rutin memberikan bunga kepada Wookie setiap pagi walaupun secara diam-diam. Ia yakin kalau sebenarnya Wookie tahu kalau pengirim bunga itu adalah dirinya. Yesung tak habis pikir dengan sikap Wookie. Kalau memang gadis itu merasa terganggu atau tak suka dengan aksinya mengirimi bunga secara diam-diam, harusnya Wookie berbicara dengannya atau bisa jadi marah kepadanya. Tapi kenyataannya Wookie tak pernah membicarakan perihal itu sekalipun setiap mereka bertemu baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Atau memang Wookie telah memberikan kesempatan kepada Yesung untuk membuka hatinya? Kalau memang benar adanya kenapa bunga yang rutin setiap hari ia kirim harus dibuang? Ah.. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku gila, pikirnya frustasi.

"Hai.." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Hai juga, Kyu," sahut Wookie

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu datang pagi. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyu khawatir.

Wookie tersenyum lembut. "Tak ada apa-apa. Kau tak usah khawatir begitu."

"Syukurlah. Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku, Siwon dan Hae kurang memperhatikanmu."

"Kalian itu sahabatku, bukan bodyguardku. Lagian aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga kemanapun kan?" terang Wookie.

"Iya sih.. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Siwon sama Donghae kemana? Belum datang?" Kyuhyun menengok ke meja belakangnya, meja Donghae dan Siwon.

Wookie mengendikkan bahunya. "Mereka sudah datang tadi. Tapi entahlah sekarang kemana."

"Ehm.. Sepertinya aku tahu mereka kemana." Seulas senyum misterius terpampang di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa Siwon dan Donghae tahu tentang sandiwara kita di depan guru itu?" Wookie menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Aku belum pernah membicarakan hal itu kepada mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan gebetannya masing-masing."

Wookie menghela nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah. Kuharap kau tak menceritakannya kepada mereka."

"Memangnya kenapa?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa. Hanya merasa tak penting dibicarakan saja. Dan.. Hei, kau tadi bilang mereka punya gebetan? Siapa?" tanya Wookie penasaran.

"Hmm.. Kalau Donghae sudah pasti nona monyet yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Kalau Siwon, dia menyukai salah satu gadis di sekolah ini."

"Siwon? Benarkah? Kok aku bisa tak tahu ya? Siapa gadis itu?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung," ucap Kyu malas.

Wookie memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Dasar pelit kau. Hmm.. Kalau kau, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Wookie. "Ah.. Te.. Tentu saja ada."

Wookie memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Siapa, Kyu?"

"I.. Itu.. Kau tak perlu tahu," sahut Kyu sedikit gugup.

"Huh.. Memangnya kenapa aku tak boleh tahu? Apa aku kenal dengannya?"

"Pokoknya kau tahu boleh tahu," tegas Kyu.

"Huh.. Kau menyebalkan." Wookie melengoskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Sebal.

KRINGGGGG

"Hei, kalian darimana saja sampai berlarian begitu?" tanya Wookie kepada Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Yang pasti kita dari suatu tempat, Wookie," ujar Donghae.

"Huh.. Kalian semua sama saja. Pelit," sungut Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wookie.. Wookie.." panggil Kyu. Wookie tetap saja tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ngambek sama Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, jangan marah dong.." bujuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Wookie tetap saja tak menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie.." Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi tirus Wookie lembut.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyu." Wookie menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang meraba pipinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya ke arah pintu kelas sekedar mengecek apakah guru bidang studi pelajaran pertamanya sudah datang. Seringaian mengerikan tercetak di bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ia melihat gurunya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Wookie.." Kyuhyun mendaratkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang ramping Wookie. Memeluknya dari samping.

"Wookie, maafkan aku ne? Aku janji akan memberitahumu tentang gadis itu suatu saat," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Kemudian ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas. Gotcha. Seringai evil terpampang lagi di bibirnya saat melihat Yesung terpaku melihatnya memeluk Wookie seperti ini. Ya, Yesung adalah guru bidang studi pelajaran pertama di kelas ini.

"Tak semudah itu kau mendapatkan maaf dariku, Kyu," sahut Wookie yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaan Yesung.

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu. Kau mau apa, chagi?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Wookie lagi sambil menatap Yesung yang masih diam di ambang pintu memperhatikan tingkahnya sekaligus mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya geram.

20:11

Tapi Yesung tetap saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik sepasang manusia tersebut sekaligus mencuri dengar tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan bingung seisi penghuni kelas yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah seorang tercintanya yang lagi bermesraan dengan lelaki selain dirinya.

"Hm.. Aku ingin kau mengajariku bermain sky. Gimana?" ucap Wookie setelah sekian lama berpikir. Rupanya gadis ini tak sadar akan panggilan Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya tadi sekaligus tak sadar situasi yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun, Yesung dan tentu saja dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hm.. Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa."

"Oke, Kyu. Eh, Yesung sonsae sudah datang." Wookie melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa ditatap oleh Wookie tiba-tiba merasa gugup kemudian melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju meja guru.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak.." sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, seonsaengnim."

"Hari ini, kita akan melanjutkan pembahasan kemarin. Silahkan dibuka bukunya halaman 456," perintah Yesung sedikit lemas.

Yesung menatap Wookie dengan tatapan lesu. Ia merasa tak bersemangat hari ini karena kejadian tadi.

Wookie menegakkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Ya, ia menemukan Yesung kini menatapnya dengan tatapan err melas.

'Kenapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan melas seperti itu? Memangnya aku kenapa?'

'Tak biasanya dia lesu seperti ini.'

Seperti itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiran Wookie. Ia merasa heran, tak biasanya Yesung seonsaengnim-nya tak bersemangat seperti ini. Apa mungkin sikap agresif yang ditunjukkan gurunya seminggu terakhir ini padanya sudah menghilang? Atau mungkin gurunya itu sudah putus asa mengejar cintanya? Entahlah. Wookie tak mau tahu soal itu.

"Siwon, tak ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku nih?" pancing Wookie. Kini mereka berempat sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin.

"Memangnya aku mau menceritakan tentang apa?" tanya Siwon bingung sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kata Kyu kau lagi naksir seseorang. Siapa dia?"

"Kau benar, Wookie. Dia lagi naksir seseorang tapi ya gitu.. hahaha." Donghae tertawa.

Wookie menautkan alisnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Donghae masih belum berhenti tertawa. "Hahaha..Tanyakan saja padanya."

"Kasian dia menyukai gadis yang sama sekali tak menyukai. Hahaha." Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mengejek Siwon.

"Aish.. Kalian semua itu suka sekali mengejekku," protes Siwon.

"Jarang-jarang sih seseorang yang katanya para yeoja layaknya pangeran ini mengejar gadis yang sama sekali tak respect dengannya. Hahaha.." ejek Donghae.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Wookie.

"Kim Kibum. Anak kelas 12 IPA3," Kyuhyun menyahuti.

"Kibum... Hmm.. Tapi memang benar kalau dia tak menyukaimu?" tanya Wookie.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah. "Ne, Wookie. Dia sama sekali tak peduli padaku yang telah mengejarnya."

Wookie mengangguk mengerti. "Uhm.. Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya?"

"Banyak, Wookie. Contohnya dia tak pernah membalas sapaanku. Dia juga selalu membuang bunga yang aku kirimkan padanya setiap hari," papar Siwon sendu.

Deg.. Wookie tiba-tiba saja teringat pada Yesung. Sekelebat bayangan wajah Yesung tadi pagi muncul di otaknya.

"Jadi ini yang membuat kau tak semangat beberapa hari ini?"

"Ne, Wookie. Kau tahu, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang kita sukai itu sangat sakit," curhat Siwon melankolis. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan saja, tak turut dalam pembicaraan. Sepertinya makanan yang tengah disantapnya lebih menarik daripada pembicaraan Siwon.

'Apa mungkin Yesung sonsae merasakan seperti apa yang dirasakan Siwon?' pikir Wookie dalam hati.

"Apa benar sesakit itu, Won?" tanya Wookie ragu.

"Ne. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi juga kecewa. Contohnya saja kau ingin menangkap kupu-kupu yang sangat indah di depanmu, tapi saat kau hendak menangkapnya ia terus terbang tanpa memperdulikanmu yang terus mengejarnya. Padahal kau sangat ingin menangkapnya. Bukankah itu sangat melelahkan?" jelas Siwon.

Wookie mengangguk pelan sambil menatap Siwon nanar. 'Apa aku harus memberi kesempatan padaYesung sonsae? Apa aku harus membuka hatiku untuknya?'

"Yesung, ahjumma titip Wookie dulu ya. Ahjumma dan ahjussi mau keluar sebentar," pamit Heechul kepada Yesung yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya malam ini.

"Wookie, kami berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baik dengan Yesung,"seru Heechul.

"Ne, eomma."

Kini mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah sebesar itu. Tak ada satupun yang membuka percakapan. Yesung? Dia mengurangi sedikit keagresifannya semenjak saat itu.

"Hm.. Yesung sonsae, ayo kita langsung belajar saja," ajak Wookie yang kini sudah berpijak di tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Wookie, bisakah kita belajar di ruang tengah saja?"pinta Yesung.

Wookie mengernyit heran. Tak biasa Yesung mengajaknya belajar di ruang tengah. Bukankah dulu yang minta untuk belajar di kamar adalah Yesung?

"Baiklah. Sonsae tunggu disana saja. Aku mau mengambil buku dulu." Wookie menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

.

.

Wookie meletakkan beberapa buku-bukunya di meja. "Ayo, kita mulai," seru Wookie semangat seraya membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Tumben sekali bersemangat seperti ini, Wookie?" Yesung menatap Wookie sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa cukup bahagia mendapati Wookie tak sejutek dulu padanya. Apa Wookie telah membuka hati untuknya? Apa gadis itu mulai menyukai Yesung? Entahlah. Yesung sendiri masih sangsi akan hal itu mengingat hubungan Wookie dan Kyuhyun makin lama makin membaik.

Wookie mengendikkan bahunya tak mau tahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu."

"Oke. Kita mulai saja belajarnya."

Yesung mulai mengajari Wookie dengan serius.

.

.

"Yesung sonsae, bisakah kau jangan pulang dulu sebelum orang tua Wookie pulang?" pinta Wookie. Gadis ini rupanya benar-benar telah menerima kehadiran Yesung di dekatnya. Tapi kalau soal cinta? Entahlah hanya dia yang tahu.

Yesung hampir saja melompat kegirangan mendengarnya. Ia menatap Wookie dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak seorang Wookie yang sangat anti berada berdekatan dengannya kini malah memintanya menemani sampai orang tuanya pulang? Sedangkan yang ditatap malah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya, pose memohon. Sungguh saat ini Yesung lagi menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk tak memakan Wookie langsung.

"Baiklah." Yesung duduk dan meletakkan tasnya ke sofa.

"Gomawo, seonsaengnim." Wookie tersenyum manis. Yesung menjadi klepek-klepek dibuatnya. Ingat! Baru kali ini Wookie tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hm.. Wookie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" tanya Yesung memecah keheningan.

Wookie menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung. "Memangnya sonsae mau tanya apa?"

"Hn.. Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi baik padaku, apa itu artinya kau sudah menerimaku?"tanya Yesung perlahan.

"Memangnya kalau aku jadi baik padamu itu artinya aku menerimamu? Kalau begitu aku bersikap jutek lagi saja padamu seperti dulu," sergah Wookie.

"Eh.. Jangan, Wookie. Kau bersikap baik begini sudah membuatku senang walaupun kau masih tak mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu."

Wookie mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah.. Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membahas soal itu lagi."

Yesung tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah, Wookie baby," goda Yesung lalu berlari sebelum ditimpuk sandal oleh Wookie.

Wookie melotot mendengarnya kemudian mengejar Yesung. "Hya.. Panggilan menjijikkan macam apa itu?"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran oleh Yesung dan Wookie.

Pagi ini, Wookie menemukan lagi bunga mawar dan sebuah kartu ucapan di laci mejanya. Ia tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan yang terpampang di kartu ucapan tersebut. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa bunga+kartu ucapan tadi keluar kelas. Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia berharap menemukan sesosok pelaku yang mengirim bunga ini padanya. Tapi nihil, tak satupun orang terlihat di mata Wookie. Tak ada siapapun disitu selain dirinya.

Wookie berjalan menuju tong sampah di depan kelasnya lalu membuang bunga dan kartu ucapan itu lagi. "Aku tak membutuhkan ini, Yesung sonsae," ucapnya lirih lalu kembali memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

Yesung lagi-lagi harus meratapi nasibnya. Sudah tiga belas hari ia mengirimi bunga dan kartu ucapan, dan tiga belas hari pula Yesung melihat pemberiannya itu dibuang dengan teganya oleh Wookie.

Ia cukup dibuat bingung oleh gadis pujaannya itu. Pasalnya, Wookie kini memang telah bersikap baik padanya seolah menerima kehadiran seorang Yesung dalam hidupnya, tapi kenapa tak ada satupun bunga yang dikirimnya diterima Wookie? Itu sama saja membuatnya terbang menggapai langit lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja ke bumi. Sakit bukan?

Terlebih waktu Yesung hanya tinggal sehari untuk mendapatkan Wookie. Itu artinya ia harus rela melepas Wookie kalau gadis itu tetap tak mau menerima cintanya. Yesung mengerang frustasi. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mengucapkan 'say goodbye' kepada cintanya.

"Nyet.. Bagaimana kalau kita coba menerima perjodohan ini?" usul Donghae sedikit ragu. Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Eunhyuk setelah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu di game centre.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Wae? Jangan-jangan kau naksir sama aku lagi. Ngaku!" goda Eunhyuk.

"Ah.. Aniyo.. Jangan terlalu percaya diri kamu. Aku hanya berpikir percuma saja kita menolak perjodohan ini toh orang tua kita tak akan mau membatalkannya kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Iya juga sih.."

Seulas senyum terpancar di bibir Donghae. "Oke. Berarti mulai sekarang kita sepakat bertunangan."

Eunhyuk melotot tak percaya "Mwo? Tunangan?"

"Ne. Bukankah orang yang dijodohkan itu sama saja seperti ditunangkan?"

"Ne..ne.. Terserah kau saja," jawab Eunhyuk pasrah.

Wookie berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kecilnya. Kyu yang sedang berada di situ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wookie, sampai kapan kau mondar-mandir tak jelas seperti itu? Kau membuatku pusing," eluh Kyuhyun.

Wookie mengehentikan aksinya sejenak lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu, ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam tapi Yesung sonsae belum datang juga. Kemana dia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Sebegitu rindukah kau padanya sampai seperti ini?"

"Aniyo, Kyu. Aku hanya khawatir saja dengannya. Di sekolah tadi aku juga tak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Memang dia penting bagimu? Tidak kan? Ya sudah tak perlu khawatir seperti itu," ucap Kyu enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yng dimainkannya sejak tadi.

"Huh.. Kau menyebalkan," kesal Wookie lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling begitu ia mendengar suara getaran ponsel yang ia yakini bukan miliknya. Diraihnya ponsel Wookie yang masih berkedip-kedip menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dibukanya ponsel tersebut dengan tidak sopannya.

'Wookie, hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam perjanjian kita. Aku ingin tahu apa jawabanmu.

Kutunggu kau di taman dekat bandara saat ini.'

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut begitu ia membaca pesan itu. Kyuhyun mengeja sekali lagi nomer yang tak dikenal itu. "Nomer siapa ini?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali ponsel Wookie. Ia sedang malas untuk berpikir siapa pelakunya.

.

.

Wookie memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kyu, ponsel dimana ya?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah nakas sebelah ranjang Wookie. "Tuh.."

Jemari lentik Wookie langsung meraih ponselnya dan sepertinya langsung memasukkan sebuah deret angka dari kertas kecil yang dipegangnya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Kau nelpon siapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Yesung seonsaengnim," jawab Wookie singkat.

"Huh.. kenapa nomernya tidak bisa dihubungi sih? Ah, aku coba sms saja," gerutu Wookie.

Jemari Wookie kembali bergerak lincah diatas ponselnya. Sebelum ia mengetik sms, ia membuka inbox nya saat dilihatnya jumlah pesan masuknya bertambah.

"Yesung seonsaengnim" lirih Wookie begitu membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Wookie melayangkan pandangan sinis ke Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kalau ada pesan masuk, Kyu?" tanya Wookie dingin.

"Ah.. iya.. Kurasa tak perlu. Itu pesan dari nomer tak dikenal," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau keterlaluan. Itu pesan dari Yesung seonsae,"hardik Wookie lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

"Wookie, kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku.." teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Wookie.

Wookie keluar mobil dengan tergesa saat ia sampai di tempat yang diinstruksikan Yesung. Seakan tak peduli dengan hujan yang kini mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya, manik matanya tak berhenti mencari sosok Yesung. Ia yakin, ia harus mengatakan apa yang tengah dirasanya kepada Yesung.

"Wookie.. Ayo masuk mobil. Nanti kau sakit," teriak Kyuhyun kalah dengan suara guyuran hujan.

"Aku tak peduli, Kyu. Dimana Yesung seonsaengnim?" Wookie menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Yesung seonsaengnim..." teriak Wookie begitu ia melihat sosok yang tengah dicarinya sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. Wookie berlari menghampiri Yesung dengan diikuti Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Yesung seonsae, aku datang," kata Wookie dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Yesung tersenyum lembut kepada Wookie. Seketika senyumannya pudar begitu ia lihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Wookie sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Yesung seonsae, aku mau menjawab pernyataanmu dulu," ucap Wookie diiringin senyuman lembut.

Yesung tersenyum kecut sambil melirik Kyuhyun. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, Wookie. Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu."

Wookie tersenyum sumringah. "Benarkah?"

"Ne. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Selamat tinggal, Wookie. Berbahagialah kau dengannya. Terima kasih kau telah membuatku merasakan cinta ini dan maafkan aku selalu mengganggu selama ini. Aku akan pindah ke luar negeri dan menetap disana. Kau hiduplah dengan baik," ucap Yesung dengan putus asa kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

Wookie masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Yesung. Ia bingung. Bukan itu jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada Yesung. Yesung sudah salah paham terhadapnya.

Setetes demi setetes air keluar dari matanya bersamaan dengan air hujan yang masih membasahi tubuhnya. "Yesung seonsaengnim..." Ingin sekali ia mengejar guru yang telah menyita perhatiannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Kyuhyun, apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku.." Wookie meronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu, Wookie," sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu, aku mau mengejar Yesung seonsae. Hiks.. Aku tak mau ia pergi," jawab Wookie diiringi isak tangisnya.

"Tak lihatkah aku yang selalu disini menemanimu, Wookie? TAK TAHUKAH KAU, AKU DISINI MENGHARAPKANMU, HAH?" teriak Kyuhyun emosi.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Tapi aku mencintainya, Kyu. Biarkan aku mengejarnya. LEPASKAN AKU.." teriak Wookie emosi dengan tetap berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"TAK AKAN. TAK AKAN KULEPASKAN KAU UNTUK BERSAMANYA," keukeuh Kyu.

"KYU.. JANGAN SEPERTI INI. LEPASKAN AKU."

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG JANGAN SEPERTI INI. KAU KIRA UNTUK APA SELAMA INI AKU SELALU BERSAMA, BERADA DI SAMPINGMU, HAH?"

"Karena kau sahabatku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh keras. " KAU PIKIR ADA HUBUNGAN KONYOL SEMACAM ITU. PERSAHABATAN ANTARA NAMJA DAN YEOJA ITU BULLSHIT."

Air mata Wookie semakin keluar deras. Ia tak menyangka sesosok sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi tega melakukan ini padanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar seakan tak sanggup menahan semua ini. Yesung yang meninggalkannya dan Kyuhyun berharap lebih padanya dan menganggap persahabatan mereka hanya bualan semata. Apa ini karma dari Tuhan karena ia mempermainkan perasaan Yesung? Entahlah. Yang pasti ia sekarang seakan terjerat dengan permainannya sendiri.

"Wookie, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi tirus Wookie lembut.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Kyu."

Emosi Kyuhyun bertambah naik mendengarnya. "TAK BISAKAH KAU HANYA PEDULIKAN AKU YANG ADA DISINI, HAH?"

Wookie semakin terisak di tengah guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung henti. "Maafkan aku, Kyu."

Perasaan sakit menjalar di ulu hatinya melihat Wookie seperti ini. "Kumohon, Wookie. Pandang aku, pandanglah hatiku. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Wookie."

"Mianhae, Kyu..."

BRUKK

"WOOKIE..." teriak Kyuhyun panik.

TBC or END?

**Say thanks a lot for : yoon Hyun Woo, Eunfa Loverz shinjizenmi, Yewookito, cho Dizma Joyer, YRY, ZizahZaky muach, cloud3024, Always Yewook, Baby, Honeyfah Elfsone**

**Thanks juga buat para viewers.. **

**Feedback kalian adalah semangat author..**

**See you later, chingudeul… **


	10. Chapter 10

Perasaan sakit menjalar di ulu hatinya melihat Wookie seperti ini. "Kumohon, Wookie. Pandang aku, pandanglah hatiku. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Wookie."

"Mianhae, Kyu..."

BRUKK

"WOOKIE..." teriak Kyuhyun panik.

**Title: I Hate You, My Teacher**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)**

**-Kim Yesung (namja)**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?***

**ChieKyu-Yewook ™**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie.." panggil Kyuhyun lirih di hadapan Wookie yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Wookie.. Ireona.." Kini Kyuhyun merasa sangat menyesalkan perbuatannya tadi. Ia memang ingin Wookie mencintainya tapi ia lebih ingin Wookie bahagia.

"Mianhae, Wookie. Jeongmal mianhae.." Sebulir air bening keluar dari matanya. Kyuhyun buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia tak pernah menangis lagi semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan kini, air matanya mengalir begitu saja karena melihat sosok yang sangat dicintanya terkulai lemah karena ulahnya.

"Yesung.. sonsae.." Kyuhyun sontak menatap Wookie yang masih terpejam dan sesekali memanggil nama Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum perih. "Wookie, segitu cintanya kau pada guru itu? Bahkan kau menyebut namanya saat keadaan tak sadar seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya lagi. Ia tak ingin menangis. Dia harus bisa menjadi namja yang kuat, yang bisa melindungi orang yang ia cintai walaupun sosok itu tak pernah mencintainya. Hanya beranggapan sebagai seorang sahabat.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami seperti ini. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia juga pernah merasakan sakitnya cinta. Ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh orang yang dicintai. Menyakitkan bukan?

Memang saat itu ia belum tergolong sebagai orang dewasa. Yah, bahasa gampangnya anak kecil. Tapi, salahkah cinta yang datang padanya saat ia berumur 8 tahun? Cinta monyet? Entahlah yang pasti ia menganggap itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Bukankah sangat sakit saat dua kali merasakan jatuh cinta dan dua kali pula merasakan kehilangan cinta? *popo kyu*

"Kyu, bagaimana keadaan, Wookie?" Heechul dan Hankyung memasuki ruang rawat Wookie tergesa-gesa.

"Sampai saat ini dia belum sadar. Kata dokter dia mengalami hipotermia karena kehujanan tadi dan tekanan mental," jelas Kyuhyun pelan. Rasa sakit menyergapnya saat menceritakan ini. Bagaimanapun ia yang menyebabkan Wookie seperti ini.

"Chagiya..." Heechul memeluk Wookie khawatir.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Biar kami yang menjaga Wookie," sara Hankyung.

"Tapi ahjussi, saya ingin menjaga Wookie disini," protes Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Kau harus pulang untuk mengganti bajumu yang basah kuyup itu kalau kau tak ingin sakit seperti Wookie."

"Baiklah, ahjussi. Cepat kabari saya kala Wookie sadar ya, ahjussi"

Hankyung mengulum senyumnya. "Oke. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah membawa Wookie ke rumah sakit dan menjaganya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ahjumma, ahjussi. Saya pulang dulu," pamit Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh... Yesung sonsae.." lenguh Wookie. Heechul yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Hankyung sontak menghampiri putrinya.

"Wookie, kau sudah sadar nak?" Heechul menggenggam tangan kecil putrinya khawatir.

Wookie masih menutup matanya. "Ye..sung sonsae.."

Heechul dan Hankyung saling bertatapan heran. Apa yang telah terjadi sampai anaknya mengigaukan nama gurunya dalam pingsannya?

"Wookie, bangunlah nak.. Eomma dan Appa disini," ucap Heechul lembut seraya mengusap dahi Wookie.

"Wookie... Kau sadar nak?" girang Heechul saat melihat Wookie mulai sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Hnn.. Eomma.. Appa.." lirih Wookie.

Hankyung membelai rambut putri semata wayangnya lembut. "Ne, Wookie. Appa dan eomma disini."

Wookie menatap kedua orangtuanya sayu. "Kenapa Wookie bisa disini?"

"Tadi Kyu yang mengantarmu kesini. Katanya kau tadi pingsan," jelas Heechul.

Wookie mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata karamelnya. "Yesung sonsae.."

Wookie bergegas bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingin mengejar Yesung yang telah pergi entah kemana.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau masih sakit." Heechul memeluk Wookie yang hendak menuruni ranjang.

"Eomma.. Hiks... Aku harus menemui Yesung sonsae.. Aku.." kata Wookie diiringi isakan tangisnya.

"Kau masih sakit, chagiya."

"Tapi, eomma.. Wookie harus minta maaf sama Yesung sonsae. Hiks.. Wookie juga harus menyatakan perasaan Wookie yang sebenarnya. Hiks.. Wookie nggak mau Yesung sonsae pergi, eomma. Hiks.." Wookie terisak hebat di pundak eommanya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sudah terlambat, chagi. Dia sudah tak ada di Korea," ucap Hankyung lirih. Sebenarnya ia tak mengatakan ini kepada putrinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Putrinya harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Heechul menatap suaminya bingung sedangkan Wookie semakin terisak. "Memangnya Yesung kemana?" tanya Heechul dengan mengusap punggung Wookie guna menenangkan putrinya yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Tadi siang dia berpamitan padaku beserta guru lainnya hendak melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Dia minta maaf karena tak sempat berpamitan langsung denganmu, Chullie."

"Eomma... Hiks.. Yesung sonsae ninggalin Wookie ke Amerika.. Hiks.. Yesung sonsae sudah tak sayang lagi sama Wookie.. Hiks.. Yesung sonsae tega sama Wookie.." racau Wookie dengan tangis yang semakin deras.

Heechul dan Hankyung menautkan alisnya. "Kalian.. Kalian saling mencintai?"

Wookie mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma. "Ah.. Itu.." Ia masih malu mengakui kepada orangtuanya tentang apa yang terjadi diantar keduanya.

Heechul dan Hankyung tersenyum. "Putri eomma sudah besar ternyata." Heechul kembali memeluk Wookie.

Wookie mengusap air matanya lalu menatap appanya yang sedang membelai rambutnya lembut. "Appa.. Wookie mau nyusul Yesung sonsae, boleh kan?"

"Mwo? Kau mau nyusul Yesung ke Amerika? No.. No.. No.." tolak Heechul sok Inggris dengan menggoyangkan telunjuknya di hadapan Wookie.

"Ayolah.. Eomma.." bujuk Wookie sambil melemparkan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." keukeuh Heechul.

Wookie menghela napasnya lelah. "Appa..."

"Tidak, chagi. Sebentar lagi kau ujian kelulusan," tegas Hankyung.

"Huh.." dengus Wookie. "Kalau Wookie mau kuliah di universitas tempat Yesung sonsae kuliah boleh kan?"

"Aish.. Sudahlah.. Kau istirahat dulu. Kau ini masih sakit," potong Heechul.

"Tapi.. Eomma.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Wookie menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya. Sedetik kemudian dia melengos begitu tahu sosok orang tersebut.

"Wookie..."

Tak ada sahutan. Hening. Entahlah Wookie memang tak mendengar panggilan itu atau dia hanya berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Wookie.." lirih Kyuhyun. Wookie melirik sejenak ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke majalah yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

Kesal karena tak disahuti sama sekali, Kyuhyun pun memutusan langsung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa ijin sang pemilik.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar Wookie yang masih saja sok serius membaca majalah. "Wookie.. Mianhae.."

Wookie tak menyahuti Kyuhyun lagi. Dia terus membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Sebenarnya Wookie tak tega bersikap seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun tapi ia masih sakit hati mengingat kejadian kemarin. Memang sih kalau ditelusuri kembali kejadian itu bukan murni kesalahan Kyuhyun. Justru sebenarnya dia lah yang patut disalahkan dalam keadaan ini karena telah menyia-nyiakan Yesung hingga akhirnya namja tersebut memilih untuk meninggalkannya di kala ia mulai merasakan ada debaran-debaran halus yang dirasanya terhadap sosok sonsaengnimnya tersebut. Tapi kalau saja saat itu Kyuhyun tak menghalanginya, mungkin saja ia bisa menghalangi Yesung untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Dilematis, eoh?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh saat ini. Terombang-ambing dengan segala pemikiran, segala persepsi tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa telah menyakiti perasaan gadis yang dicintainya kala gadis itu kehilangan cintanya. Tapi kalau saja waktu itu dia tak menghalangi Wookie untuk mengejar Yesung, bukankah ia yang malah merasa tersakiti? Tuhan.. Kenapa cinta sungguh rumit.

Wookie tersentak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun bersimpuh di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun bakal melakukan ini.

"Wookie, kumohon maafkan aku," mohon Kyuhyun seraya meraih tangan Wookie.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dingin. Dilepasnya tautan tangan tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. "Berdirilah, Kyu."

"Aku tak akan berdiri kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras dengan posisinya. "Wookie, kumohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang telah lancang mencintaimu, maafkan aku karena keegoisanku, maafkan aku karena telah... menghalangimu untuk mengejar cintamu." Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Begitu sakit. Begitu perih rasa hatinya kala ini. Haruskah cintanya kandas lagi? Haruskah ia kehilangan cintanya lagi?

"Berdirilah, Kyu. Aku memaafkanmu," ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum.

Dia merasa sangat tak tega melihat sahabat yang amat disayanginya begitu terpuruk di depannya. Dan parahnya lagi, penyebab keterpurukan Kyuhyun adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie tak percaya. "Benarkah, Wookie?"

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu. Berdirilah dan hapus air matamu. Kau cengeng sekali," gurau Wookie.

Kyuhyun pun bergegas berdiri dan memeluk Wookie. "Gomawo, Wookie.. Saranghae.."

Wookie menautkan alisnya. Dilepasnya pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Wookie heran. "Kau tahu kan Kyu, siapa orang yang kucintai?" sindir Wookie.

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok dengan sindiran Wookie. "N..ne.. Mianhae."

Wookie mengulas senyumnya. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu, Kyuhyun. Carilah gadis yang lebih baik dariku." Wookie menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie sendu. "Yah.. Semoga saja."

-Tiga bulan kemudian-

"Dan.. Peraih nilai tertinggi tahun ini adalah... Kim Ryeowook putri Bapak Kim Hankyung..."

Prokk... Prokk..

Tepukan tangan dan teriakan riuh dari penonton memenuhi aula sekolah tempat penyelenggaraan acara pelepasan purna didik ini. Kenapa? Heran? Kaget karena Wookie bisa mendapat penghargaan itu sedangkan dulu nilainya saja di bawah rata-rata? Ya. Cintalah jawabannya. Cintanya kepada Yesung, sang guru merupakan motivasi utama baginya untuk belajar dengan giat. Dia berkeinginan penuh untuk turut mendaftar di universitas dimana Yesung meneruskan sekolahnya sekarang. Dan usahanya tersebut berbuah manis. Ia lulus test di Universitas tersebut. Good job, Wookie!

"Chagiya.. Selamat.." Heechul memeluk Wookie erat.

Wookie membalas pelukan eommanya dengan tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah eommanya. "Eomma, kenapa kau menangis? Apa eomma tak senang dengan keberhasilan Wookie?"

"Aniya, chagi. Eomma sangat senang dengan keberhasilanmu.. Eomma sedih karena mengingat besok kau tak bersama eomma lagi," tutur Heechul.

"Eomma.. Aku akan tetap ada di hati eomma dan appa. Wookie janji akan sering pulang ke Korea kok," bujuk Wookie.

Heechul mengusap air matanya. "Iya, chagi.. Tapi kan kamu bakalan jauh banget dari kita.."

Wookie menatap eommanya lembut. "Meskipun jarak kita jauh, yang penting hati kita dekat.." bujuk Wookie.

"Wookie, selamat ya.." Wookie dan Heechul sontak menoleh ke asal suara saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon.

"Ne.. Gomawo.." Wookie mengulas senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm.. Wookie.. Besok kamu udah berangkat ke Amerika?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu."

"Aaa.. Wookie.. Kita pasti akan merindukanmu," sahut Donghae seraya memeluk Wookie dari samping.

"Manja banget sih jadi orang. Kayak yeoja saja," sindir Siwon.

"Yee.. Biarin.." timpal Donghae.

"Kalian berisik sekali sih. Wookie, besok bolehkah aku ikut denganmu ke Amerika?" pinta Kyuhyum yang membuat semua teman-temannya begitu juga Heechul yang ada disitu melotot karena terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ikutan segala?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin turut menjelaskan kepada Yesung sonsae. Bagaimanapun juga aku turut andil di dalamnya. Jadi aku juga harus tanggung jawab," papar Kyuhyun.

Donghae, Siwon dan Heechul hanya manggut-manggut saja. Ya, mereka sudah tahu permasalahan diantara Wookie, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ugh.. Rasanya lelah sekali ya, Kyu." Wookie meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah hampir seharian duduk di pesawat. Ya, saat ini dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam apartemen yang sudah disewa oleh Hangeng untuk tempat tinggal putrinya di Amerika, tepatnya Los Angeles.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya memegangi punggungnya. "Kau benar. Punggungku rasanya mau patah."

"Haha.. Iya.. Kyu, nanti sore aku harus memberikan berkas-berkas ini ke universitas. Kau ikut?" tanya Wookie.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Semoga saja nanti kita bertemu dengan Yesung sonsae," ucap Wookie kemudian melenggang memasuki kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Wookie nanar. 'Begitu berartikah dia bagimu, Wookie? Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada kalian.'

Wookie dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berjalan mengitari lokasi kampus yang begitu luas. Mata Wookie menelusuri segala arah, berharap menemukan sesosok lelaki yang sangat dirindunya.

Seketika mata karamelnya membelalak lebar kala matanya menemukan sesosok yang telah mengisi hatinya itu sedang bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. "Yesung sonsae..." teriaknya yang membuat semua mahasiswa di sekitarnya terkejut

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. 'Apakah ini mimpi?' innernya.

"Yesung sonsae.." panggil Wookie sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Yesung.

"Wookie.. Benarkah itu kau?" Yesung meraba wajah Wookie.

Wookie mengangguk lalu mengenggam tangan Yesung yang berada di pipinya. Mencoba melepas kerinduan yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. "Ne.. Ini aku Wookie."

"Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh kemari?"

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku mau.."

"Wookie..." teriak seseorang yang sontak membuat Wookie dan Yesung menoleh.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kenapa kau ninggalin aku sih? Hosh.." protes seseorang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Mianhae, Kyu.." Wookie melepaskan tangan Yesung dari wajahnya lalu beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Untuk apa mereka menemuinya kalau hanya untuk memamerkan keharmonisan hubungan mereka. Hanya buat dia sakit hati saja, pikirnya.

"Yesung oppa, kau dipanggil dosen." Seorang gadis berperawakan tak jauh beda dengan Wookie menghampiri Yesung.

"Eh, ada teman-temanmu ya, oppa." lanjut gadis itu saat ia tahu Yesung tak sendiri disitu.

"Ne. Mereka dulu muridku. Mereka juga orang Korea. Kenalan dulu sana," titah Yesung menunjuk ke arah Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin.."

"Kim Ryeowook.."

"Lee Sungmin.."

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Jantung Sungmin terasa berhenti berdetak. 'Apakah kau Kyunnie-ku dulu?'

Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang tak jauh beda dari Sungmin. 'Apakah dia itu kau, Ming?'

Yesung mulai kesal dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih bertatapan dalam diam. "Ehm.. Minnie, kajja. Aku duluan yah.." Yesung menyeret Sungmin meninggalkan Wookie dan Kyuhyun yang kini memasang tampang kurang mengenakkan.

Wookie menatap punggung Yesung dan Sungmin yang telah menjauh. Terlihat olehnya kedua orang tersebut berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Yesung yang melingkar di bahu Sungmin. 'Ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis itu? Apa diriku memang sudah tak ada lagi di hatimu? Kalau memang begitu, untuk apa keberadaanku disini sekarang?' lirih Wookie.

**TBC**

**Big thanks for : AlvinaVin, shiki, bellwookie, diya1013, Anami Hime, sunnyunysunghyun, HANA, Audrey musaena, yoon HyunWoon, YoonaELFishy cloud, cherrizka980826, Always Yewook, Honeyfah Elfsone, rainforest56, cloud3024, Imcherlontan, Kim ayuni Lee, Sasya, ryeofha2125, Widyaflys24, blu sky21, Kim Jung Min, Aurelia Putri F, ilma, Park Hyesung, KimjinMinGummo..**

**Author gak nyangka part kemarin reviewnya meningkat drastis. Gomawoyo reader *bow*..**

**Review lagi ne? Dan jangan lupa baca ff Yewook author yang lainnya **

**See you..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: I Hate You, My Teacher**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Ryewook / Wookie (yeoja)**

**-Kim Yesung (namja)**

**-Cho Kyuhyun**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, tapi ini fict murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**Summary: Wookie yang notabene nya anak pemilik sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya akan melakukan balas dendam kepada seorang guru baru di sekolahnya karena suatu insiden yang tak disengaja terjadi. *summary macam apa ini?***

**ChieKyu-Yewook ™**

**.**

**.**

"Noona.. Tunggu.." teriak Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin berjalan beberapa meter di depannya sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunggu Wookie menyelesaikan urusannya di depan kantor dosen dengan refleks memanggil Sungmin walau dia sendiri tak tahu tujuannya memanggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk merutuki kebodohannya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sontak mendongak begitu sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Hm.. Kyu.. Kau yang memanggilku tadi? Ada apa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya imut membuat seorang Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya.

"Aa.. Itu.. Hmm.." Kyuhyun memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku tak punya banyak waktu," geram Sungmin.

"Hm.. A.. Apa kau bersama Yesung sonsae hari ini?" jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Anni. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Hm.. Lain waktu bisakah kita mengobrol berdua?" ajak Kyuhyun.

Deg. Jantung Sungmin terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Bo.. Boleh.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar?"

Sungmin menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. "I.. Ini.."

"Oke. Gomawo. Nomerku sudah aku save di ponselmu," ucap Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel pink milik Sungmin.

Semburat merah sedikit muncul di pipi mulus Sungmin. "Ba.. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyu, kamu tak ikut masuk ke kampus?" tanya Wookie. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di parkiran kampus Wookie.

"Tak usah deh. Buat apa aku masuk toh aku juga bukan mahasiswa sini."

"Kamu kan bisa godain yeoja yeoja disini. Barangkali saja ada yang kamu suka," goda Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Wookie. "Aku sudah menemukannya kok."

"Eh, siapa? Kok aku dikasih tahu sih, Kyu?" rajuk Wookie dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kalau kau terus merajuk begitu, aku cium loh." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

.

.

Dari kejauhan terdapat dua orang yang melihat adegan Kyuhyun dan Wookie.

"Kyuhyun.." lirih yeoja tersebut, Sungmin.

"Huh.. Dasar. Tak di Korea tak disini suka sekali berciuman di depan umum. Bikin sebal saja," gumam Yesung. Oh.. Rupanya ada yang salah paham lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o

Wookie mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa sih kamu, Kyu? Malu tau kalau sampai ada yang lihat."

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Ya sudah sana pulang. Hush..Hush.."

"Hei, kau kira aku binatang apa. Awas kau ya. Nanti aku tak mau jemput kamu lagi."

Wookie mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. "Jangan dong, Kyu. Aku kan belum hafal jalan disini."

'Sikap manjamu inilah yang membuatku susah menghilangkan cintaku padamu, Wookie.' inner Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu sih urusan kamu. Salah sendiri sudah seminggu disini tapi masih tak hafal jalan."

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kamu kok tega banget sih sama aku. Nanti kalau aku diculik bagaimana? Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan baik hati." rayu Wookie dengan melancarkan jurus puppy eyes nya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Baiklah. Poppo dulu." Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih kamu?" Wookie melayangkan tinju ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aduh, Wookie. Kamu itu jadi yeoja kasar banget sih." eluh Kyuhyun dengan mengusap pipinya.

"Makanya jangan bicara macam macam."

"Iya.. Maaf. Sudah aku pulang dulu. Nanti sms saja kalu sudah selesai kuliahnya."

"Ah.. Gomawoyo, Kyu." riang Wookie dengan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku masuk dulu ya, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Wookie nanar. 'Wookie, Tak bisakah kau berhenti memberikan harapan untukku? Hatiku cukup sakit bila mengingat kau tak pernah mencintaiku lebih dari sekedar sahabat.'

0o0o0oo0o

"Yesung sonsae," teriak Wookie begitu melihat Yesung sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Yesung melirik Wookie sejenak lalu kembali tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya. Sepertinya Yesung masih sakit hati dengan gadis ini.

"Yesung sonsae.." Wookie menepuk pundak Yesung. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Yesung menutup bukunya lalu berdiri. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi." Yesung beranjak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Wookie.

"Banyak yang harus aku jelaskan. Aku dan Kyuhyun.."

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Aku sudah cukup mengerti semuanya."

"Anni. Kau tak mengerti." Wookie mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku cukup mengerti kalau kehadiranku hanyalah perusak hubungan kalian."

"Aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Kyuhyun," teriak Wookie.

"Aku tak percaya ucapanmu. Aku lebih percaya apa yang kulihat daripada apa yang kudengar."

"Kumohon.. Dengarkan aku dulu, Yesung sonsae. Aku dan Kyuhyun benar benar.."

"Yesung oppa.." panggil seorang yeoja, Sungmin. "Eh, maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi Yesung oppa dipanggil Prof. John," lanjut Minnie begitu melihat Wookie dengan mata

berkaca-kaca dan raut Yesung yang menahan emosi.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Minnie." Yesung melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke arah Wookie. Seberapa besarpun cintanya pada Wookie tak mampu menghapus rasa kecewanya pada sosok yang menghuni relung hatinya itu sampai sekarang.

"Ah iya.." Minnie berlari mengejar Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. 'Ada hubungan apa Yesung oppa dan Wookie? Mengapa tadi sempat terdengar mereka menyebut nama Kyuhyun?'

Wookie menatap kepergian mereka dengan sedih. Air mata yang semenjak tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar juga. "Hiks.. Yesung sonsae.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks" racaunya

Pikirannya kacau. Hanya rasa bersalah dan menyesal yang menghuni hatinya kini. Merutuki kebodohan yang diperbuatnya. Kenapa dia dulu begitu tega dengan Yesung? Kenapa dia menyia-nyiakan cinta Yesung? Kenapa dia berani bermain cinta tanpa memikirkan akibatnya? Kenapa dia harus melibatkan Kyuhyun dalam permainan bodohnya?

Ia sadar kalau telah membuat dua orang lelaki berharga dalam hidupnya merasakan sakit hati bahkan menangis karena permainan bodohnya. Membuat sahabat yang dikasihinya turut merasakan sakitnya cinta akibat permainannya. Membuat sosok tercintanya kecewa padanya. Uh.. Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

'Kyu, bisakah kita bertemu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kutunggu kau di taman sebelah apartemen kalian sekarang.'

"Minnie noona.." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya begitu membaca pesan dari Minnie. "Huh.. dasar pemaksa. Aku kan belum bilang iya," umpat Kyuhyun seraya bergegas menuju tempat yang disebutkan Minnie.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin noona bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Maaf untuk apa?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Dia cukup mengerti apa maksud Minnie.

Minnie menundukkan kepalanya begitu menyadari ucapan dingin Kyuhyun. "Maaf karena aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu dulu."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku adalah seorang bocah yang dulu menangis meraung raung di jalan karena ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya pergi tanpa pamit?"

"Karena hatiku takkan pernah berbohong. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Aku yakin kalau kau adalah Kyunnie-ku dulu."

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Cih.. Hati kau bilang? Pernahkah kau memikirkan hatiku?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Tapi kau kan bisa menghubungiku walaupun hanya lewat sms. Tapi apa? Kau tak pernah melakukannya noona." bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu aku salah.. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri untuk tak melakukannya."

"Uh.. Kalau orang salah cukup minta maaf buat apa ada polisi."

"Hiks.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyu." mohon Minnie.

"Noona kira hanya minta maaf saja selesai? Tidak, noona. Sakitnya hati susah sekali disembuhkan walaupun seberapa kuatnya aku mencoba memaafkanmu dan melupakanmu tapi tetap saja tak bisa." Kini tak hanya Minnie yang menangis, bahkan Kyuhyun pun telah meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tahu, Kyu.. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kau tahu noona, aku bisa menangis hanya karena dua orang yeoja, kau dan Wookie. Sungguh konyol." Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. "Kenapa nasibku harus dipermainkan oleh yeoja seperti kalian?"

Minnie menghentikan tangisan begitu nama Wookie disebut. "Wookie?"

"Ne. Kau tahu, saat aku begitu terpuruk karena kepergianmu yang kuanggap sebagai pengkhianatan, aku bertemu dengannya. Wookie lah yang membuatku bangkit. Dengan keceriaannya, dia membuatku tersenyum dan perlahan melupakan sakit hatiku padamu. Aku begitu mencintainya."

Hati Minnie begitu sakit mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Wookie. Tapi ia yakin tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tapi apa yang kudapat? Dia bilang.. Dia hanya menganggapku sahabat tak lebih. Bahkan setelah mempermainkanku dengan meminta menjadi pacar bohongannya hanya untuk menipu Yesung sonsae. Dan pada akhirnya dia benar-benar mencintai Yesung sonsae tanpa memikirkanku yang lebih dulu mencintainya. Uh.. bodohnya diriku sampai bisa dipermainkan oleh yeoja seperti kalian." Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang bentangan langit biru. "Ah.. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, aku tak bisa benar-benar marah pada kalian meskipun kalian begitu teganya menyakitiku. Pada akhirnya aku tetap memaafkan kalian walaupun itu sangat sulit."

Minnie tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dan dilesakkannya kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Aku akan merebut posisiku yang telah direbut Wookie dalam hatimu. Aku yakin itu." Minnie mendongakkan kepalanya meraih bibir Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya lembut penuh perasaan. Kyuhyun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman cinta pertamanya yang telah kembali kini.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Sonsae..." teriak Wookie kepada Yesung yang kini sedang berjalan keluar area kampus dengan memakai tas punggungnya diatas kepala untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Wookie memang sengaja menunggu Yesung sampai semalam ini. Wookie pun berbohong kepada Kyuhyun dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas bersama temannya.

Hujan yang mengguyur membuat Yesung tak mendengar teriakan Wookie. "Yesung sonsae..." teriaknya sekali lagi tak perduli dengan hujan yang telah membasahi tubuhnya karena langkahnya mengejar Yesung.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar sayup-sayup namanya terpanggil. Ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya begitu tahu Wookie lah yang memanggil namanya.

"Yesung sonsae... Tunggu.." Wookie tetap berlari tak perdulikan kesehatan tubuhnya yang bisa saja memburuk lagi hanya karena kehujanan.

Grepp

"Yesung sonsae.." Wookie berhasil mengejar langkah Yesung lalu memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang.

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Wookie di pinggangnya. "Pergilah.." ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, sonsae," cegah Wookie.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku. Pulanglah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Wookie menghadap Yesung dan menatap matanya penuh permohonan. "Tidak. Kau salah paham dan aku berhak menjelaskannya."

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Jadi kau tak perlu memberikan penjelasan apa-apa padaku." Yesung menyingkirkan poni basah Wookie yang menutupi mata gadis itu. "Pulanglah. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun membunuhku kalau dia tahu kau sakit karenaku," lanjutnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya yang tak jauh dari kampusnya.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PERNAH MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN KYUHYUN LEBIH DARI SAHABAT," teriak Wookie yang mampu menghentikan langkah Yesung.

Wookie kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Yesung lalu berdiri di hadapan Yesung. "Maafkan aku, sonsae. Aku memang merencanakan hal itu. Aku yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pacar pura-puraku hanya untuk membohongimu. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Yesung menatap Wookie tak percaya. "Jadi semua itu hanya kebohongan semata? Kau tega, Wookie. Kau sungguh tega padaku," bentak Yesung.

"Maafkan.. aku.. hiks.. sonsae." Wookie tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau bilang hanya maaf? Kau pikir hanya semudah itu, hah?" Yesung berteriak emosi di hadapan Wookie yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya aku. Kau tak tahu betapa kecewanya aku saat kau menolak cintaku dengan alasan kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau berkata kalau semua itu hanya kebohongan? Kau benar-benar tega menyakitiku, Kim Ryeowook," lanjut Yesung.

"Kumohon.. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, sonsae."

"Percuma kau sesali. Itu tak akan pernah merubah apapun yang telah terjadi." Yesung menghela napasnya. "Mungkin kau menganggap awal pertemuan kita hanyalah kecelakaan yang menurutmu sangat menyebalkan, tapi tidak denganku, Wookie. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak saat itu."

Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku.."

"Kau tak pernah tahu betapa kecewanya aku melihat bunga pemberianku untukmu kau buang tanpa perasaan ke dalam tong sampah. Kau tahu, Wookie. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kau tak pernah tahu itu. Yang ada di benakmu, aku hanyalah seorang guru mesum yang tak pantas dianggap sebagai guru, tak pantas dianggap kehadirannya. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Aku bukan kau yang menganggap perasaan adalah sesuatu yang dapat dipermainkan." ungkap Yesung dengan air mata yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia alami perasaan sesakit ini.

"Hah... Sudah lebih dari cukup apa yang perlu kita bicarakan. Lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Anggap kita tak pernah kenal. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengemis cinta padamu lagi. Aku akan musnahkan cinta ini walau kutahu pasti sangat sulit. Sekarang kau pulanglah, ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam. Percayalah, aku janji tak akan mengusik hidupmu lagi." Yesung hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Wookie.

~CHU

Yesung melotot tak percaya begitu merasakan lembut bibir Wookie yang sudah lama tak dirasanya kini menyapa bibirnya. Diliriknya Wookie yang kini menutup matanya sambil menyesap lebih dalam bibirnya. Berjuta pertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya. Apa arti ciuman ini? Apa ini artinya Wookie telah mencintainya? Apa mungkin ini hanyalah.. ciuman perpisahan?

Entah keberanian darimana Wookie melakukan ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah mencegah Yesung untuk pergi dari hidupnya lagi. Disesapnya lebih dalam bibir seseorang yang kini sangat berharga. Ciuman yang dulu sangat dibencinya, mulai saat ini, detik ini menjadi ciuman yang dianggap sangat berharga baginya. Ciuman di bawah guyuran air hujan, bukankah sangat romantis?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di seberang area kampus. Bukan untuk menjemput Wookie, melainkan menjemput Minnie. Hujan yang begitu deras membuatnya tak tega membiarkan Minnie pulang sendirian. "Aish.. Minnie kemana sih?" umpatnya ketika matanya tak menemukan keberadaan Minnie padahal kawasan kampus yang sudah sepi. Sesaat kemudian ia memincingkan matanya, memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya barusan. "Wookie.." Sebuah nama keluar dari bibirnya dengan nada pilu. Dirabanya dadanya kala melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu dengan seorang namja tak jauh dari gerbang kampus. Sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit begitu melihat Wookie dan Yesung berciuman. Apa ini yang disebut tugas kelompok oleh Wookie? Ia merasa kecewa telah dibohongi oleh Wookie meskipun ia tahu kebohongan ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kebohongannya dan Wookie kepada Yesung. Tapi kenapa perasaannya masih sesakit ini? Bukankah sudah ada Minnie disampingnya sekarang?

"Kyu.." Ia tersentak begitu mendengar panggilan Minnie dan ketukan di kaca mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu mobil itu agar Minnie cepat masuk mobil dan tak kehujanan lebih lama lagi.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama," sesal Minnie.

"Tak apa," sahut Kyuhyun singkat lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada dua insan yang masih saling memagut bibir.

Minnie turut serta mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. "Omo.. Wookie dan Yesung oppa.." kagetnya. Sesaat kemudian ditatapnya raut muka Kyuhyun yang nampak lesu. Diangkatnya tangan basahnya itu menuju pipi Kyuhyun, mengusapnya lembut sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "Sudahlah. Lupakan dia. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama Yesung oppa. Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu." Perlahan Minnie mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang hanya diberikan kepada Kyuhyun seorang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wookie melepaskan ciuman kala dirasanya pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Ditatapnya Yesung lekat. "Mianhae. Saranghae."

Yesung terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta Wookie. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Wookie akan mengatakan itu padanya. Padahal dia sudah beranggapan bahwa ciuman tadi hanyalah ciuman perpisahan bahkan Yesung sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya melupakan Wookie. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, saat ini dia merasa sangat senang sekali bahkan dia jadi ingin meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil.

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya begitu menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari Yesung atas pernyataan cintanya. "Sonsae, kau tak mendengar perkataanku barusan?" tanya Wookie was was. Bisa dijamin Wookie bakalan malu setengah mati jika ia sampai harus mengulang pernyataan itu dikarenakan Yesung tak mendengar kalimat sakral yang diucapkan tadi.

"Aku perlu bukti," sahut Yesung. Wookie menatap Yesung heran. "Bukti apa? Bukankah apa yang tadi kulakukan sudah cukup dijadikan bukti kalau aku mencintainmu?"

"Tidak. Bukti seperti itu tak cukup untukku," ujar Yesung lalu menarik tangan Wookie agar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Wookie saat ia tahu jelas kemana Yesung menariknya, gereja.

Yesung tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Wookie. Dia terus berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Wookie agar mengikutinya memasuki gereja. "Pak pendeta, tolong nikahkan kami sekarang," serunya kepada seorang pendeta yang ada di dalam gereja tersebut.

"Mwo?" Wookie terkaget mendengar permintaan Yesung.

Yesung menatap Wookie tajam. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"A..Anni. Aku tak keberatan," jawab Wookie gugup.

Pendeta itu mengulas senyumnya. "Anak muda, jangan gegabah. Pernikahan itu bukanlah permainan. Pikirkan dulu baik-baik"

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami. Kami sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Kumohon nikahkan kami saat ini juga karena waktu kami tak banyak lagi," mohon Yesung. Wookie hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang diperbuat Yesung.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Pendeta itu kepada Wookie.

"Be..Benar, Pak Pendeta."

"Baiklah. Kuharap apa yang kalian katakan itu benar. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Kim Yesung."

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Kim Yesung, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri anda baik dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Yesung lantang.

"Kim Ryeowook, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Yesung menjadi suami anda baik dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya.. Saya bersedia," jawab Wookie dengan lancar meskipun sedikit gugup.

"Dengan ini, kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanita."

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." Tanpa ragu Yesung mencium Wookie dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan yang dirasanya kepada sosok yang amat sangat dicintainya.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hm.. Sonsae, bajunya kebesaran di tubuhku," kata Wookie kepada Yesung yang kini sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Ya, kini mereka telah berada di apartemen Yesung.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat penampilan Wookie. Kemeja putihnya yang kebesaran di tubuh Wookie sehingga menutupi tangan mungil Wookie dan setengah paha Wookie. Ditambah lagi rambut hitam basah milik Wookie yang terasa begitu mengkilap di matanya dan tak lupa semu merah di pipi Wookie yang menandakan gadis itu sedang malu sekarang. 'Damn. She's so sexy'

"Yesung sonsae.." Panggilan Wookie mengembalikannya dari lamunan 'iya-iya' nya.

"Ah.. Ne, baby. Istirahatlah. Ku yakin kau pasti kelelahan."

Wookie menuruti permintaan Yesung walapun dengan sedikit keraguan. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini. Dengan sedikit gugup dibaringkannya tubuh mungilnya itu di samping Yesung yang masih duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Tidurlah, baby." Yesung mengelus pelan rambut Wookie. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Yesung ingin sekali mencicipi Wookie di malam pertamanya ini. Tapi dia merasa tak tega melihat Wookie yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Uhm.. Sonsae.." panggil Wookie.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku bukan gurumu lagi. Jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, baby."

"Terus aku harus manggil apa?"

"Panggil aku yeobo," jawab Yesung dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Huh. Tak mau. Hm.. Yesung oppa lebih baik."

Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, baby."

"Hm.. Oppa.. Aku ingin berkata jujur padamu."

"Kau memang harus selalu jujur padaku, baby." ujar Yesung tanpa menoleh ke arah Wookie karena kini pandangannya fokus ke arah buku yang baru saja diambil dari nakas di sebelahnya. Entahlah. Dia memang berniat membaca buku atau memang hanya untuk menahan nafsunya untuk tak memakan Wookie saat ini juga?

Jantung Yesung berdetak semakin cepat kala tangan Wookie memeluk pinggangnya. Oh, Wookie.. Apakah kau memang berniat menyerahkan diri kepada serigala yang kelaparan ini?

"Aku akan membuat pengakuan, oppa."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Pengakuan apa maksudmu?"

"Hm.. Sebenarnya.. dulu yang mencuri ban mobilmu itu aku, oppa."

"Mwo?" Yesung menutup bukunya lalu turut berbaring dan menghadap ke arah Wookie.

"I.. Iya. Dulu aku yang mencuri ban mobilmu. Aku juga yang mengikat tali sepatu hingga kau terjatuh," aku Wookie sedikit ketakutan karena tatapan tajam Yesung.

"Jadi kau pelaku semua itu, baby?"

"Ne.. Oppa.. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan aku, oppa."

"Tak bisa." Seringaian tercetak di bibir Yesung. "Kau harus dihukum malam ini, baby."

Cetkk..

Lampu padam seketika. "Kyaa, oppa.. Apa yang kau lakukan.." teriak Wookie.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hukuman. Kau membuat serigala yang susah payah dikurung melarikan diri, Wookie. Kujamin kau tak akan bisa berjalan sampai tiga hari ke depan, baby."

"Aaahhh... Oppa.."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

-Tiga bulan kemudian-

"Appa.. Eomma.. Wookie pulang.." teriak Wookie begitu memasuki rumah yang sangat dirindukannya. Saat ini Wookie sedang liburan, jadi ia pulang ke Korea. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah pulang ke Korea duluan dua bulan yang lalu.

"Wookie..." Heechul berlari menghampiri anak semata wayangnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Eomma.. Wookie kangen sekali sama eomma."

"Ne, Wookie. Eomma juga sangat kangen sama Wookie."

"Jadi Wookie tak kangen appa nih.." Suara Hankyung membuat Wookie melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan berlari menuju memeluk appanya. "Wookie juga kangen sama appa."

"Eh.. Ada Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi juga," seru Wookie serta melepas pelukan appanya begitu menyadari dua orang yang berdiri di samping appanya.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Wookie perlahan. "Kau bertambah gemuk, chagi?" tanyanya sambil memegang perut Wookie yang agak membuncit.

"Ehm.. Aku.. hamil, eomma." lirih Wookie.

"Mwo?" Semua yang ada disana sontak berteriak terkejut.

"Katakan pada eomma siapa yang berani menghamilimu Wookie?" tanya Heechul garang diiringi dengan tatapan menusuk dari Hankyung.

"Di.. Dia.."

"Annyeong.. ahjussi ahjumma.. Eh, ada eomma dan appa juga." teriak Yesung memasuki rumah dengan menyerat dua koper besar.

"Yesungie.." Leeteuk segera berlari menghampiri anaknya lalu memeluknya.

"Tunggu.. Kau pulang kesini dengan Ryeowookie, Yesung?" selidik Kangin.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. "Ne, appa. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Heechul memicingkan matanya seraya berjalan mendekati Yesung. "Kau yang menghamili Wookie, Yesung?"

"Eh.. Kalian kok tahu?"

"Jadi beneran kamu yang menghamili Wookie, Yesung?" tanya Kangin dengan tatapan membunuh.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya. "Ne.. Appa.."

"Dasar anak nakal. Siapa yang ngajarin kamu menghamili anak orang, hah?" hardik Kangin disertai menjewer telinga Yesung di sebelah kanan.

"Aduh.. Appa.. Sakit.. Ah, eomma jangan ikut-ikutan appa dong. Aduh.. sakit.. Baby, bantuin oppa dong," eluh Yesung kepada Wookie yang malah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat suaminya disiksa. Bawaan bayi kali ya. :D

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Yesung." ucap Hankyung dingin.

"Apanya yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan sih, ahjussi? Ah.. Appa, eomma lepaskan dong.." rengek Yesung.

"Ya perbuatan kamu lah. Kamu menghamili putri ahjussi padahal kalian belum menikah."

"Kita sudah menikah kok."

"Mwoo?" Kedua pasang orangtua itu lagi-lagi terkejut karena ulah anaknya. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang terkejut tak sadar melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Yesung sehingga Yesung bisa membebaskan diri dan lari ke arah Wookie.

Keempat pasang mata menatap tajam Yesung dan Wookie meminta penjelasan. "Kalian berdua sudah menikah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya," jawab Yesung singkat.

"Jadi kalian menikah diam-diam tanpa memberitahu kami?" geram Heechul.

Nyali Yesung menciut begitu saja saat melihat tatapan Heechul yang begitu menakutkan menurutnya. "N.. Ne.. Ahjumma.."

"Benar begitu, Wookie?" tanya Wookie kepada putrinya yang entah sejak kapan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eh, ada apa, Appa?" tanya Wookie watados.

Hankyung menghela napasnya. "Benarkah Yesung yang menikahimu dan menghamilimu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" tunjuk wookie.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami kalau kalian sudah bertemu dan berencana menikah? Kenapa harus nikah diam-diam sih, chagi? Kalian kan harusnya minta restu dulu kepada kita." geram Heechul.

"Bagaimana bisa Wookie minta restu dulu ke kalian, Wookie saja sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau harus menikah seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja Wookie diseret ke gereja lalu dinikahi. Kemudian Yesung oppa membuat Wookie tak bisa turun dari ranjang selama sebulan karena perbuatannya," elak Wookie enteng.

"Yesung.. Kau benar-benar..." teriak Kangin.

Yesung segera berlari menghindari sang appa. "Ampun, appa..."

"Baby, tolong oppa dong.." mohon Yesung.

Wookie mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Wookie capek, mau tidur," ujarnya tak peduli lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar anak nakal..." Kini tak hanya Kangin tetapi juga Hankyung yang ingin menghajar Yesung karena menikahi putri semata wayangnya tanpa ijinnya. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya perasaan mereka bahagia karena melihat anak mereka telah bersatu.

"Teukie.. Kita punya cucu, yeeyy.." sorak Heechul lalu memeluk Leeteuk.

**THE END**

Alhamdulillah.. ff nya tamat juga. Maaf banget endingnya maksa banget, kacau dan pointless begini *bow*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukung ff debut saia ini. Tak ada kalian, ff ini gak bakalan sampai ending. Jeongmal gomawo, saranghae….

Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya….

Thanks


End file.
